Generación Z
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: 20 años han pasado desde que Brendan y May tuvieron su aventura pokémon. Ambos han cambiado, el mundo ha cambiado. Fenómenos climáticos radicales afectaron la distribución y adaptación de los pokémon. Su sobrevivencia está amenazada. Brendan y May ahora lideran a una nueva generación de entrenadores que intentan salvar la especie pokémon de la extinción. Brendan/May, co-autoría.
1. Selección Natural

**FriendlyMushroom: Buen día fanáticos Pokémon. Su amigo FriendlyMushroom aquí. En esta entrega les traigo algo peculiar, escrito en colaboración con Tsukuyomicerezo27, lo que lo hace mi primer trabajo de co-autoría. Hace tiempo que no me paseo por la sección de Pokémon pero esta vez fue algo inevitable jajaja, los he extrañado.**

**En cuanto a la historia, se centra 20 años en el futuro de la serie de anime, y durante esos 20 años Brendan y May se conocieron y compartieron un pasado juntos, que no es motivo de esta historia muajajaja (risa malvada). El romance no fue exitoso, y tanto Brendan como May hicieron su propia vida. Esta historia comienza después de esos 20 años, y May y Brendan, ahora adultos de 30 años, están a cargo del entrenamiento de 3 nuevos entrenadores, y también investigan un extraño cambio climático que tiene su epicentro en la región Hoenn.**

**Este trabajo en colaboración con Trukiyomicerezo27 espero que sea de su agrado, y tanto Brendan como May y el trio de personajes originales que aparecerá en esta historia serán igualmente importantes. Recuerden, esta historia pasa 20 años en el futuro de la serie original. ¿Qué fue de la vida de Brendan y May durante esos 20 años perdidos? ¿Qué tanto ha cambiado Hoenn debido al cambio climático? Los líderes, los altos mandos, los campeones, ¿Quiénes son ellos ahora? Tendrán que leer para saberlo.**

**Una última cosa, para fines de respetar la co-autoría, los capítulos serán escritos un por cada autor, el primero siendo el de su servidor aquí presente, el siguiente será escrito por Tsukuyomicerezo27. Dos mentes, una historia, ni ella ni yo tenemos ni la más remota idea de qué va a pasar, así que, diviértase con nosotros averiguándolo.**

**Tsukoyomicerezo27: ¡Hola a Todos!, soy Tsukoyomicerezo27. Hoy Friendly y yo comenzamos un proyecto que esperamos les guste mucho, que les parezca divertido y con una trama interesante. **

**Es importante que sepan que los personajes principales son originalmente creados por nosotros, los cuáles tenemos la esperanza de que sean bien recibidos por ustedes jaja.**

**Muy personalmente esta es la primera vez que escribo algo en conjunto con alguien, pero la idea simplemente me resultó de lo más tentadora jaja. Aún estoy nerviosa por cómo será acogida "Generación Z" pero sinceramente me conformo con hacerles pasar un buen rato con nuestras ocurrencias :). Gracias a todos los que le den una oportunidad a este fic y que como nosotros piensan que los pokémon y los humanos deben ser siempre amigos :D.**

**Sumario: Pokémon no nos pertenece y no escribimos esta historia con fines de lucro, Pokémon es propiedad de Game Freak, de 4Kids entertainment y de unos japoneses que no conocemos ni nos conocen y seguramente ni les importa que escribamos esta historia pero de todas formas estamos agradecidos por la creación que ha unido a los lectores y a los escritores en la creación de esta historia.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Villa Raíz, Región Hoenn. Academia Birch de Villa Raíz. Junio 15.**

—Muy buenas tardes… —un mundo nuevo y misterioso estaba por abrirse ante los ojos de una nueva generación de estudiantes. Para ellos, era el primer día del resto de sus vidas. Un joven profesor se presentaba frente a ellos, oculto en sus ojos color de rubí, apenas visibles por el brillo de las gafas que usaba contra la luz del holomisor en la habitación a oscuras, había algo más que solo un simple procedimiento, había un destello de intriga, de alegría, de entusiasmo—. Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes, al increíble mundo de los pokémon. Mi nombre… es Brendan Birch… —se presentó sacando ágilmente de debajo de su manga una pokébola, y lanzándola al aire con una combinación de gracia y elegancia sólo vista en los concursos pokémon, pero con la fortaleza y determinación de un campeón. Ciertamente, el entusiasta no tenía nada de profesor, no al menos evidente—. Y esto… es a lo que llamamos un pokémon… —apuntó a una cría de Poochyena mientras se acomodaba sus gafas, el pequeño pokémon comenzó a corretear por los alrededores del salón de clase, sorprendiendo a algunos niños, asustando a otros cuántos, mientras el pequeño Poochyena mordisqueaba juguetonamente los zapatos de los pequeños que intentaban acariciarlo sólo para que el cachorro saltara lejos de ellos. Brendan pudo ver en los ojos de algunos de esos niños una chispa de emoción, y se alegró internamente por ello, en su opinión, el primer acercamiento a los pokémon debía despertar una reacción semejante.

—Jamás voy a cansarme de ver eso… —susurraba una mujer que vestía sedas preciosas de colores escarlata, y esperaba a la entrada del salón de clases junto a algunas madres de familia que habían llegado de visita a conocer las instalaciones de la academia pokémon, interesadas en inscribir a sus hijos en la escuela en que Brendan trabajaba como científico en jefe—. Yo solía tenerle miedo a los pokémon. Pero Brendan… él tiene una facilidad tremenda para alegrar a los niños… ver esto me trae tantos recuerdos… —proseguía la mujer, secándose las lágrimas traicioneras, y notando como Brendan la miraba de reojo y le sonreía a manera de burla—. Fanfarrón… —susurraba ella.

—Este mundo está repleto de estas increíbles criaturas… —proseguía Brendan con la explicación, agachándose, y acariciando a la cría de Poochyena que aceptaba gustosa los mimos de su entrenador—. Nosotros los humanos vivimos junto a los pokémon, en ocasiones teniéndolos de compañía, en otras, ayudándonos mutuamente, y en otras ocasiones, encontramos la unión perfecta en batallas o en concursos pokémon —y con el Poochyena colgado de su hombro y mordisqueándole el cuello de tiempo en tiempo, lo que robaba las risas de los alumnos presentes, Brendan continuó con su explicación—. Pero sin importar lo mucho que conocemos de los pokémon, estamos lejos de saberlo todo, y mientras más pasa el tiempo… más cambian las cosas… —la conversación de pronto se tornó seria, y los niños dejaron de reír mientras un grupo de tres estudiantes graduados entraba en el salón de clases—. De hecho, cada día nacen más y más misterios rodeando a los pokémon. He dedicado mi vida a esta investigación, pero ya es suficiente de hablar sobre mí. Hoy están aquí para presenciar lo que los graduados alcanzan tras años de estudios, dedicación, y lo más importante, amor por los pokémon—. Brendan entonces guardó a Poochyena dentro de su pokébola, y frente a los tres estudiantes graduados se elevaron tres pokébolas distintas de las habituales, una Nido Bola, una Gloria Bola, y una Buceo Bola—. La tecnología de captura pokémon ha cambiado a través de los años. Antes, el instrumento de captura por excelencia eran las pokébolas comunes —señaló, mostrando una pokébola blanca y roja, para aquellos que tenían su primer acercamiento a los artefactos—. En la academia de Villa Raíz hemos cambiado un poco la metodología. Al final del curso, todos los estudiantes serán presentados con un pokémon de acuerdo a sus resultados y habilidades, todos dentro de una pokébola común. Sin embargo a los tres primeros lugares, se les entrega un pokémon dentro de pokébolas conmemorativas como premio a su esfuerzo, y dentro, encontrarán a uno de tres pokémon especiales que en estado natural son un tanto más complicados de encontrar, en especial en estos tiempos de climas tan inestables… —prosiguió, acomodándose nuevamente los lentes—. Frente a ustedes se encuentran los tres primeros lugares de la academia de esta generación, la llamamos Generación Zeta —continuó, y miró a los tres graduados—. Ahora… preséntense ante los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, y muestren los pokémon que han merecido —finalizó.

Los tres se miraron por unos instantes, y de entre ellos, dos empujaron a una joven que aparentaba unos trece años, de cabellera oscura y larga con reflejos azules sujeta en una coleta alta con un listón amarillo, de piel clara, y de ojos de un tono azul grisáceo muy claro, quién inmediatamente comenzó a temblar y a clavar los pies al suelo negándose rotundamente a pasar primero, causando que todos en el salón se mostraran levemente preocupados por lo que veían, y a la joven a cohibirse y a mirar al par que intentaron empujarla al frente con desprecio y con sus mejillas infladas de aire.

—Entonces la realeza irá primero como siempre… —susurró una de las muchachas que empujaba a su compañera, tenía la misma edad que la tímida que se negó a pasar primero aunque por su forma de vestir y su porte se veía ligeramente mayor, sus ojos eran color azul intenso, su cabellera anaranjada y de risos, la llevaba en libertad únicamente adornada con una hermosa diadema, vestía un blusón verde sin mangas y una falda blanca algo corta para su edad, además de una boina del mismo color—. Mi nombre es Lady Xanthe de Ciudad Arborada, tengo trece años, llevo estudiando en la academia de Villa Raíz desde los diez años. Quedé como primer lugar de la academia, obviamente, y he elegido al pokémon de tipo hierba, Treecko —tomó la Nido Bola en sus manos, la lanzó, y de esta salió el pokémon que había elegido. Los niños se mostraron felices de lo que veían, mientras el tímido Treecko se ocultaba detrás de las piernas de su nueva entrenadora que ni siquiera lo miraba y se mostraba orgullosa y feliz de ser el centro de atención.

—Vaya presentación hipócrita… —susurró el joven mayor del grupo sabiendo perfectamente que la arrogante niña se había graduado como tercera en realidad, miró a la tímida con la espalda pegada a la pared—. Supongo que sigo yo entonces… —se aproximó a la Gloria Bola. El atuendo del joven era algo llamativo. Pantalones de mezclilla oscuros medio desgastados, botas rojas de montañista, camisa roja desabrochada con una playera negra al interior, y un sombrero rojo con una cinta negra. El rojo de su atuendo hizo de su elección algo obvia—. Mi nombre es Yuuji, vengo del Pueblo Lavacalda y tengo 16 años, en mi familia predomina el fuego y por ello como el primer lugar de la academia elijo al pokémon Torchic —lanzó la Gloria Bola y ésta al estallar reveló al pokémon de fuego, que se mostró orgulloso y firme tras ser liberado. Los niños de nuevo alzaron la voz sorprendidos.

Por fin llegó el turno de que la última de los graduados se aproximara, y tras notar que ya era inevitable, suspiró, se acercó, y tomó la Buceo Bola en sus manos. El atuendo de la joven era simple, pantalones blancos que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla, una blusa azul sin mangas, pañoleta amarilla al cuello y tenis blancos, nada que destacara lo suficiente, y sin embargo su seriedad le daba un aire de misterio que intrigaba a quien la veía.

—Mi nombre es Zawako… —comenzó, aparentemente distraída, perdiendo su vista en la Buceo Bola e incluso sonriendo—. Vengo de Ciudad Luminalia en la región de Kalos… —la revelación emocionó a los presentes, principalmente a las niñas que a tan temprana edad ya estaban interesadas en los romances de Ciudad Luminalia, aunque aparentemente Zawako no pensaba en absoluto en ello, la otra graduada se mostró inconforme con la atención dada—. Se me permitió venir a estudiar a Hoenn como parte de un programa de intercambio —suspiró, y entonces prosiguió tomando valor para continuar hablando frente a la clase—. Elijo a Mudkip el pokémon tipo agua… simplemente porque me parece lindo… —sonrió, sus compañeros hicieron una mueca de fastidio—. ¡Ve! —agregó emocionada, y el tranquilo y algo perezoso Mudkip salió, haciendo una reverencia ante su nueva entrenadora—. Tiene mejores modales de lo que pensé… —susurró, y sus compañeros se burlaron un poco.

—Alumnos —interrumpió Brendan, y los tres graduados recogieron a sus pokémon y se apartaron—. Desde hace algunos años, las reglas sobre el entrenamiento pokémon han cambiado gracias al inexplicable cambio climático que ha desordenado la biosfera terrestre. Pokémon que no deberían existir en ciertas regiones han invadido territorios desconocidos y han destruido ecosistemas enteros en su búsqueda de adaptación. Algunas especies que antes proliferaban ahora están extrañamente en peligro de extinción. Otras que se pensaban extintas ahora abundan. Y en vida salvaje, los pokémon se han visto incapaces de evolucionar por medios naturales. Estos fenómenos comenzaron hace alrededor de unos 20 años, aún desconocemos qué significa, o qué originó estas anomalías en el ecosistema terrestre. Pero algo es seguro, el mundo ha cambiado, y los pokémon no han logrado adaptarse a estos cambios… —suspiró, y todos notaron su tristeza—. Es la misión de los entrenadores continuar fortaleciendo a los pokémon para perpetuar un proceso artificial de selección. Las especies pokémon no deben desaparecer. Algunos atribuyen el cambio climático a la influencia del hombre, otros, simplemente dicen que es el curso natural de las cosas. Como sea en esta academia, pensamos que la respuesta está en la interacción humano-pokémon. Juntos nos adecuamos desde tiempos antiguos, juntos evolucionamos, y juntos debemos sobrevivir. Si en el pasado el pokémon ayudó al humano a evolucionar, hoy la conservación de las especies depende del fortalecimiento de los individuos asignados a entradores, mediante batallas, confianza, y el entendimiento mutuo. Es hora de que los pokémon aprendan de nosotros como nosotros hicimos de ellos, ese es el objetivo de esta escuela —decía elevando la voz, en afán de dar más impacto al discurso—. Cuando se gradúen, podrán iniciar sus propios viajes, encontrar sus propias soluciones. Pero no olviden la deuda que tenemos los humanos con los pokémon, y que debemos devolverla. Xanthe, Yuuji, Zawako. Ustedes tres forjarán sus propios caminos, y los pokémon que entrenen, comunicarán sus enseñanzas a las nuevas generaciones —finalizó Brendan, y el trio asintió, sintiéndose orgullosos de su misión.

* * *

**Pokémon: Generación Z.**

**Capítulo 1: Selección Natural.**

* * *

—No me agradan… —mencionó Brendan unas horas más tarde en su oficina, donde la bella mujer que había observado su discurso lo miraba de brazos cruzados—. Xanthe sospecho que compró su graduación, Yuuji es demasiado individualista y Zawako es demasiado insegura… tal parece que cada uno de los tres está en esto por su propio beneficio personal. ¿Qué hay de los pokémon? Ellos también tienen derecho a opinar. Insisto, no hay nada "natural" en el cambio climático. Esto está pasando por la acción desmedida del hombre sobre la naturaleza. ¿Enseñar a los pokémon a evolucionar y sobrevivir? Pienso que los principios de esta academia están algo confundidos. ¿De quién fue la idea? —preguntó Brendan.

—De tu padre, el profesor Birch… —le respondió la mujer, y Brendan suspiró en señal de molestia—. No puedo creerlo Brendan. ¿Das un discurso motivacional excelente y ni siquiera crees en tus propios conceptos? ¿Cuándo fue que te volviste tan… frívolo? —preguntó la mujer.

—Oh, no lo sé May. ¿Cuántos años van desde que me rompiste el corazón? —preguntó Brendan, y May se quedó perpleja ante la mención—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que la gran May no tenía tiempo jamás para sí misma y que siempre estaba ocupada en concursos pokémon y siendo el ejemplo a seguir de las nuevas generaciones de entrenadores, transmitiendo el amor por los pokémon y todas esas tonterías… —se molestó Brendan.

—Éramos muy jóvenes… —intentó explicar May—. Y no me lo perdonaría jamás si por mí hubieras abandonado tu carrera científica. Yo no quería eso. Te pedí tiempo, no escuchaste. Al final no me dejaste otra alternativa, y después te convertiste en un patán —prosiguió May.

—¡Perfecto! Yo soy el patán por querer abandonar mis propios sueños en favor de los tuyos… éramos un equipo… y tú siempre estabas rodeada de esos coordinadores lujuriosos… ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mi novia era procurada por decenas de coordinadores? —se volvió a molestar Brendan, fastidiando a May aún más—. Me hiciste a un lado —finalizó.

—Evítame la pena de cachetearte y vuelve a entrar en razón. No vine aquí a enmendar una relación fallida. Vine a ayudar… —mencionó May, y Brendan se dejó caer en su asiento indicando molestia—. Dame solo diez minutos del Brendan que conocí cuando niña. Te lo ruego… —le pidió. Hubo silencio, Brendan no quería ceder, pero el rostro entristecido de May lo torturaba.

—¡Eres una manipuladora! —se quejó Brendan, y May simplemente le sonrió—. Tú y tu sonrisa derrite barreras. Está bien… ¿qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó.

—Sabía que el Brendan que conozco jamás podría negarme nada —sonrió con ternura, y Brendan fingió su molestia y desvió su mirada avergonzado—. Déjame ser una mentora. Te lo suplico. Tomaré de discípulo al que sea, solo debes dejarme ser una mentora, por favor… —y Brendan intentó negarse, pero May habló primero—. Por mí… —le hizo una carita tierna que coloreó todo el rostro de Brendan.

—¿Cómo demonios puedes manipularme tan fácilmente? —se quejó Brendan, y May simplemente le sonrió nuevamente—. Ser una mentora requiere tiempo, y si mal no recuerdo, tiempo es algo de lo que careces. Eres una Maestra Coordinadora pokémon, a donde quiera que vayas hay conferencias de prensa, entrevistas, niñitas queriendo pedirte autógrafos… incluso si me lo pides, incluso si considero que tienes la habilidad, simplemente no tienes el tiempo… lo siento, no puedo permitirlo, el programa Generación Z es muy importante… —finalizó.

—Sabes… hace tiempo que no salimos a comer algo sólo los dos… —y Brendan se ruborizó nuevamente—. Además… sigo sin novio… y el mejor camino a mi corazón es a través del estómago… puede que si alguien es bueno conmigo, mmm no sé… acepte una invitación de ese alguien para ir a comer… digamos… a algún restaurante de Petalburgo del Norte… al que me llevabas cuando niña mientras entrenabas para enfrentar a mi padre… —Brendan se puso de pie con molestia—. ¿Me excedí? —el hombre estuvo a punto de hablar, pero logró tranquilizarse.

—¿Sigo teniendo oportunidad? —preguntó, y May lo miró con cierta curiosidad—. Sólo responde la pregunta, con sinceridad. Si en medio del camino me entero de que me estás manipulando, en verdad me voy a enfadar —le mencionó, May lo meditó unos instantes.

—Admito que te he extrañado un poco… —confesó la mujer—. Pero aún no estoy segura, supongo que simplemente estoy explorando nuevamente esa posibilidad… —Brendan meditó al respecto—. No es un rechazo exactamente… pero tampoco es una afirmación… sólo sé que solía sentir algo fuerte por ti… aunque ahora no sepa si lo sigo sintiendo… —admitió.

—Eres un fastidio, ¿lo sabías? —y May asintió con su usual sonrisa—. Bien… veremos qué pasa. En cuanto a lo de ser una mentora, lo pondremos a prueba, y lo nuestro no interferirá con la decisión final. ¿Trato hecho? —preguntó.

—Tienes un trato, Brendan Birch —le mencionó May, y ambos compartieron un apretón de manos amigable—. La prioridad será el proyecto Generación Z. Sin embargo, y por el bien del proyecto, tienes que ser más abierto de mente y confiar en esos niños. No todos pueden ser un sabelotodo perfeccionista como cierto profesor testarudo que cuando niño no aceptó un no por respuesta y enfrentó a mi padre 18 veces hasta obtener la victoria —se burló May.

—Mide tus palabras, niña Tentacool —le recordó Brendan con una sonrisa de satisfacción, lo que ruborizó a May. En ese momento se dejó escuchar un tremendo impacto mientras el trio de graduados se aproximaba a la puerta de la oficina de Brendan.

—Creo que es mal momento —susurró Zawako mientras miraba al otro par, que intercambió miradas antes de decidir devolver la mirada a Zawako y esperar instrucciones de ella—. ¿Por qué siempre yo? —preguntó la apenada niña.

—Porque eres la que piensa más racionalmente en el grupo… —le susurró Yuuji—. Xanthe es una inútil que no puede hacer nada por sí misma, y yo algo impulsivo, tú eres la más madura. ¿Entramos o no? —le preguntó el mayor del grupo, preocupando un poco a la tímida Zawako.

—¿Inútil yo? Jamás en la vida un miembro del proletariado me había hablado con semejante insolencia. Recibirás una visita de mis guardaespaldas esta noche, ellos te enseñarán modales —se quejó Xanthe y ambos intercambiaron miradas de desprecio.

—Es suficiente trio de idiotas, ya los escuché, pueden pasar —les gritó Brendan desde el otro lado de la puerta, y el grupo entró, como siempre tras una discusión en la que intentaban forzar a Zawako a ir primero y que terminaba con uno de los otros dos entrando en su lugar, en este caso Yuuji, que miró con sorpresa a Brendan con los lentes agrietados, y con una marca roja de una mano en su mejilla derecha—. Eres una salvaje… —le mencionó el hombre en un susurro a May, que se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada con molestia—. No sé cómo lo consiguieron, pero los tres se graduaron como primeros en su generación. Sé que no necesito recordarles a ninguno que no estoy peculiarmente satisfecho con el resultado. Xanthe… tenías las peores calificaciones a inicios del curso, el cómo llegaste al tercer lugar es bastante sospechoso… —la mencionada se limitó a mirar con desprecio a Brendan—. Yuuji, te suspendimos dos años por mal comportamiento, y si bien tus calificaciones son legítimas, tu temperamento deja mucho que desear… Zawako, eres la más normal, pero en relaciones humanas no te adaptas bien, ¿cómo puedo permitir que alguien con semejantes problemas de interacción social se encargue de mejorar la relación humano-pokémon? —finalizó.

—Sabes… comentarios como esos son los que me alejaron de ti en primer lugar. Escupes veneno como un vil Seviper —lo reprendió May, y todos la observaron con curiosidad preguntándose de qué privilegios gozaba para hablarle así a Brendan, ella se percató—. Mi nombre es May, es un placer. Oficialmente seré una de sus mentores —reverenció, y los tres reverenciaron también—. Cuando inicié mi viaje, ni siquiera me agradaban los pokémon, pero ahora no imagino mi vida sin ellos. La preocupación de Brendan nace de qué hace 20 años los pokémon eran fuertes, y ahora, muchas especies se están extinguiendo. Así que, les pido una disculpa por su horrible comportamiento, y les pido que por favor den su mejor esfuerzo en esta tarea —reverenció nuevamente a manera de súplica.

—Este proyecto es muy importante… no lo arruinen… —prosiguió Brendan, y May se fastidió y lo miró con ojos envueltos en llamas, él le regresó la mirada furioso—. Mi proyecto, mis reglas… —y la ignoró dirigiéndose al grupo—. Éstas, son Pokédex versión omega. Son una enciclopedia que el profesor Oak de la región Kanto diseñó y que sus estudiantes ayudaron a completar. Contiene información de toda especie completa hasta hace 20 años. No se había requerido de una actualización hasta ahora, esa es su tarea. Investigar a los pokémon, sus comportamientos de adaptación debido al cambio climático, y auxiliar en la recopilación de datos para la actualización de la Pokédex a la versión zeta. Lo que hagan en su viaje es decisión de ustedes, si quieren ser Maestros Pokémon, coordinadores, criadores, científicos, pepenadores o lo que sea me es indiferente. Solo envíen sus resultados constantemente —finalizó y regresó a su asiento, May entonces tomó algunos instrumentos adicionales y se los entregó a cada uno tratando de recuperar la compostura frente a los jóvenes.

—Éstos son sus holomisores —se los entregó—. El holomisor fue diseñado en la región de Kalos, pero su popularidad se ha extendido a todas las regiones, es muy práctico y les permitirá la comunicación y transferencia de datos entre ustedes mismos. En el transcurso de su viaje recibirán actualizaciones periódicas, provenientes de sus respectivos mentores, quiénes supervisaremos su avance. En la agenda están los números de holomision de sus compañeros, para fácil acceso, al presionar X solamente el directorio identificará a Xanthe, lo mismo pasará con Y para identificar a Yuuji, y Z para Zawako. Todos tendrán el número del profesor Birch, el mío, y el de un tercer mentor para cualquier duda —los tres niños se preguntaron por un instante quién sería ese tercer mentor, aunque regresaron su atención a May—. Por el holomisor recibirán también tareas, y obtendrán fondos mensuales. Estos fondos los podrán invertir de la forma que gusten, pero si llegan a vaciarse tendrán que recuperarlos mediante batallas pokémon o labores comunes. Ser entrenador pokémon no es nada barato, si sus reservas se agotan tendrán muchas complicaciones —finalizó.

—Aunque si son buenos en las batallas no tienen por qué tener problemas de dinero… —interrumpió Brendan—. Conozco a varios entrenadores holgazanes que viven de las batallas, explotando a sus pokémon sin descanso y viviendo del dinero generado sin aportar nada valioso a la investigación científica… —se quejó.

—Si te refieres a Wally ese es el camino que él decidió elegir —se quejó May—. Pero en parte Brendan tiene razón —dijo regresando su atención a los niños-. Explotar a los pokémon para beneficio económico es un error que muchos entrenadores cometen. Si en verdad les importan los pokémon, apoyarán a la causa, pero solo ustedes sabrán cómo —terminó, y el trio asintió—. Por último, el holomisor tiene las funciones de mapa y correo, aunque pueden instalárseles más aplicaciones. No vayan a abusar de él, son muy costosos de reparar —terminó.

—Eso es todo… pueden retirarse… —finalizó Brendan un tanto frívolamente, y el trio intercambió miradas y se preparó para irse—. Esperen… —interrumpió nuevamente, volteó su sillón y los miró a los tres—. Lamento si en realidad he sido frívolo con esto… pero en verdad debo reiterar la importancia de este viaje… lo verán con sus propios ojos cuando salgan en busca de Pueblo Escaso. En las ciudades la situación es un tanto más controlada, pero en las rutas… —entristeció, y todos notaron su dolor—. Solo tengan cuidado… —y sin decir más, los tres salieron de su oficina—. Tal vez debería realizar el viaje yo también… igual que hace 20 años… —suspiró, May lo miró fijamente—. Pero ya no soy un entrenador… soy un anticuado profesor que pasa sus días educando a las nuevas generaciones, ya no hay chispa… —susurró.

—Podemos encontrarla… —le sonrió May—. No capturaríamos pokémon ni iríamos a gimnasios o concursos pero podríamos hacerlo muy divertido, juntos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste vacaciones? —le preguntó, y Brendan no estaba tan seguro de aceptar o no la oferta—. Anda, lo decidirás cuando lleguemos a Petalburgo —insistió May, jaloneó a Brendan, y a la fuerza lo obligó a dejar su escritorio—. Empaca tus cosas, ve por tus pokémon más confiables, seguro quieren volver a viajar, anda, ¡viaja conmigo! —sonrió, y Brendan se avergonzó, un destello de su pasado le llegó a la mente. Pero era él a sus diez años quien intentaba convencer a una May de nueve de ir con él por su primer pokémon al laboratorio de su padre, y ella negándose a ello por su miedo—. Tú siempre intentaste enseñarme lo maravillosos que eran los pokémon… pero yo era muy testaruda para entender… hoy tú eres el testarudo… déjame ayudarte… regresarte el favor que yo te negué hace 19 años… —se apenó May, y Brendan le arrebató su mano—. ¿Brendan? —preguntó.

—Sólo a Petalburgo del Norte… —mencionó, y May parpadeó un par de veces—. Una comida, en el mismo lugar de siempre… dependiendo de lo que pase en Petalburgo será mi decisión. No olvides que algunos tenemos responsabilidades, señorita ídolo pokémon —se quejó Brendan.

—¿Siempre fuiste así de cabeza dura? —se molestó May mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cintura—. A Petalburgo del Norte entonces. Espero que Petalburgo al menos te cambie esa ideología tuya tan cerrada —prosiguió, y ambos se dieron la espalda.

* * *

—¿Eso es todo? —se quejaba Xanthe al salir de la academia, Yuuji y Zawako se dieron la vuelta para mirarla—. ¿Sin desfile de despedida? ¿Sin banquete? ¿Sólo nos dan una enciclopedia y más tarea? ¡Es absurdo! ¡Quiero una fiesta de graduación! —se molestó.

—Xanthe… no nos prometieron nada de esas cosas… —intentó explicar Zawako, y notó que Yuuji se adelantaba solo—. ¿Yuuji? ¿Por qué vas tan deprisa? —preguntaba ella, y el arrogante chico tan sólo la ignoró—. Yuuji, espera, Muddy y yo vamos contigo —agregó Zawako, sacando a su Mudkip de su Buceo Bola, cargándolo, y persiguiendo a Yuuji.

—¿Muddy? —preguntó Yuuji sorprendido—. ¿Le pones nombres a tus pokémon? ¡Eso es absurdo!, ¿quién le pone nombres a sus pokémon? Son instrumentos para hacernos más fuertes, no necesitan de nombres —prosiguió Yuuji.

—¡Eso no es cierto!, son criaturas con las que intentamos ser amigos… —aclaró Zawako, y Yuuji nuevamente la ignoró y continuó con su camino—. Yuuji, yo sé que tú quieres ser fuerte pero no debes hacerlo a expensas de tus pokémon… vamos Muddy, tú no eres una herramienta —animó a su compañero que hizo un sonido alegre como respuesta—. ¿Xanthe? ¿Vienes? —preguntó, pero notó que ella no se movía.

—¿Caminar hasta Pueblo Escaso? ¡Jum! ¡Eso es de pobres! —agregó Xanthe, tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar—. ¡Papi! ¡Adivina quién se graduó como primer lugar de la academia! ¡Sí! ¡Yo, tu querida princesa! —Zawako hizo una mueca al notar lo despreocupada que era Xanthe, luego miró en dirección a Yuuji y notó que se alejaba mientras miraba un holograma del mapa en su holomisor, viró a ver a Xanthe, luego a Yuuji, y al final se dio prisa a correr tras de Yuuji.

—Yuuji, somos un equipo… —intentó dialogar Zawako, pero él la ignoró otra vez mientras analizaba el mapa—. ¡No me ignores!… me voy a molestar mucho si lo haces, odio ser ignorada… —sentenció Zawako con un tono de voz un poco más alto.

—Si no quieres que te ignore entonces apresúrate… la ruta 101 está allí en frente, caminando nos tomará al menos un día llegar a Pueblo Escaso… —calculó Yuuji—. Voy a volverme fuerte, y voy a hacerlo lo más rápido posible. A paso largo ahorraremos mucho más tiempo —explicó.

—Ustedes irán a paso largo —escucharon la voz de Xanthe, y sus espaldas fueron iluminadas de repente por un resplandor cálido, y al virarse tanto Yuuji como Zawako se sorprendieron—. ¡Ta, dah! ¡Mi padre me envió este hermoso Ponyta como regalo de graduación! —se alegró Xanthe mientras montaba a su Ponyta, era un ejemplar de gran belleza y por lo visto muy dócil—. ¿Qué mejor manera de iniciar un viaje que pidiéndole a tu papi que te dé pokémon fuertes? Eso de andar buscando pokémon salvajes no es para mí. Ustedes realicen su viaje como les plazca, yo que tengo recursos y contactos lo haré más fácil con pokémon de mi criadero. Como saben mi papi tiene un criadero en Pueblo Arborada, puedo tener el pokémon que yo quiera con tan sólo pedirlo —finalizó con orgullo.

—Xanthe… dudo mucho que esa sea la forma correcta de iniciar un viaje pokémon… —se preocupó Zawako—. ¿Qué objetivo tiene el viaje si otros capturan a tus pokémon por ti? Así no puedes entablar una buena relación con ellos. Y le quita el significado a la exploración y a la aventura —intentó explicar, aunque inútilmente—. Además, ¿qué hay de Treecko? ¿Lo reemplazarás por Ponyta? —preguntó.

—¿Ese? Solo lo elegí porque ya tenía pensado tener un Ponyta así que tener dos tipos fuego era inútil… —sentenció Xanthe con arrogancia—. En cuanto a los Mudkip, tienen cara de bobos. Cuando necesite un tipo agua le pediré a mi papi que me envíe un pokémon muy fuerte —sonrió Xanthe con suficiencia.

—¡Muddy no tiene cara de bobo!—se quejó Zawako, el pequeño Mudkip también estaba muy ofendido y miraba enojado a la niña en el Ponyta—. Por favor escúchenme, los dos tienen una idea muy equivocada sobre los pokémon. Yuuji, no son herramientas para hacerte más fuerte, y Xanthe, no son objetos para que cumplan tus caprichos, lo han entendido todo mal —insistió, Muddy asintió siguiendo la premisa de su entrenadora.

—Lo que entiendo es que me están retrasando… —prosiguió Yuuji entrando en el camino, y frente al trío se extendió un terreno de maleza ligeramente escarchada—. Bien, comenzamos la investigación. Xanthe, oculta a tu Ponyta, asustará a los pokémon salvajes de la región… —y Xanthe, a pesar de no quererlo, bajó de su Ponyta y lo guardó en su pokébola.

—Tienes que regresarle ese Ponyta a tu padre… —le susurró Zawako, pero Xanthe infló sus mejillas, se cruzó de brazos y continuó caminando altiva—. No me escuchan… —entristeció, y al notar que no le prestaban atención, sacó su libreta y comenzó a escribir bajando a su pokémon—. Día uno del viaje pokémon… Junio 15… ruta 101… temperatura… 10 grados centígrados… muy baja considerando que en una semana comienza el verano… —Xanthe y Yuuji viraron a ver a Zawako, que al notar sus miradas se cohibió—. ¿Amm…? —se puso nerviosa.

—Sabes que puedes grabar tus observaciones en el holomisor, ¿verdad? —le mencionó Yuuji, y Zawako asintió—. Siempre estás escribiendo en tus libretas. ¡Actualízate un poco!, el holomisor tiene función de grabado, ahora silencio… —agregó Yuuji, parándose en medio de la maleza, y mirando en dirección a los árboles—. Ya estamos en hierba alta, pronto deberíamos encontrar los primeros pokémon… estén atentas —prosiguió.

—En la ruta 101… —comenzó Zawako, sacando sus apuntes, lo que molestaba mucho a Xanthe que le apuntaba a la Pokédex—. Ya lo sé, me gustan mis cuadernos… —insistió Zawako—. Antes del cambio de clima las especies dominantes en la ruta 101 incluían a Zigzagoon, Wurmple y Poochyena… —agregó dando la vuelta a la hoja, y tras haber dicho eso último a los pies de Yuuji un Zigzagoon salió corriendo a toda velocidad en el tradicional zigzagueo que le dio su nombre—. ¡Allí hay uno! —apuntó y miró a Yuuji, que tan sólo lo vio esconderse en la maleza, saltar a un árbol, y mirarlos desde las ramas—. ¿No vas a capturarlo? —apuntó.

—¿A un pokémon de tipo normal? —preguntó Yuuji con arrogancia—. Los de tipo normal no tienen ventaja contra ningún tipo, y son débiles a los tipo lucha. No me sirve, un equipo pokémon debe tener equilibrio. Captúrenlo ustedes si quieren… —prosiguió y se adelantó más en la maleza, Xanthe lo siguió sintiéndose aburrida en todo momento, efímeramente le dio una mirada al pequeño Zigzagoon sin darle importancia.

—Sé que es un grosero… pero no es malo en realidad… —le susurró Zawako al Zigzagoon, que la miraba desde las ramas haciendo una pequeña mueca curiosa—. Si fueras un poco más lindo… —entristeció Zawako, y le movió la mano a forma de despedida dejando al Zigzagoon en paz—. A pesar del cambio en el clima… los Zigzagoon siguen merodeando la ruta 101, su capacidad de adaptación como pokémon del tipo normal es excelsa… —se alegró—. Los Wurmple por otra parte… no se les ha visto en esta ruta por años… —más Zawako encontró indicios de que esos pokémon aún se encontraban en la zona—. Bayas… —sonrió, agachándose y recogiendo algunas—. Estas son Bayas Pecha, las favoritas de los Wurmple, están masticadas y hay un poco de red de Wurmple alrededor de ellas, tal parece que mientras haya alimento en la forma de Bayas Pecha los Wurmple pueden sobrevivir a bajas temperaturas. Esto debo agregarlo a la Pokédex —sacó el mencionado objeto y comenzó a realizar el registro ante la atenta mirada de su pokémon.

—Aun así… los Wurmple ya no evolucionan… —mencionó Yuuji, y Zawako se levantó tras recoger más bayas y guardarlas, su Mudkip incluso comió algunas—. Ningún pokémon en estado salvaje evoluciona ya. Si esto sigue así no alcanzarán la madurez necesaria para sobrevivir y reproducirse… —finalizó, y Zawako se apresuró a caminar a su lado.

—No sólo los Pokémon han sido afectados… mira… —corrió Zawako, y Yuuji la siguió en silencio—. Bayas Aspear… estas bayas tienen el efecto de curar el congelamiento de los pokémon… se supone que no crezcan por aquí sino al norte… en Ciudad Férrica pueden darse durante el invierno pero… aquí… —se preocupó Zawako—. Estas bayas son venenosas para los Wurmple… pero éstas están mordidas… algo se alimenta de ellas… —agregó.

—¡Oigan! —les gritó Xanthe a lo lejos—. ¡Aquí encontré un Wurmple! —mencionó mientras continuaba apuntando en dirección al hallazgo—. ¿Alguien quiere capturarlo? A mí no me gustan los tipo bicho, son asquerosos… —prosiguió haciendo una expresión desagradable.

—Capturar un Wurmple ayudaría mucho a la investigación —mencionó Zawako mientras miraba a Yuuji, que hizo una mueca—. Es que… si evoluciona en un Dustox pues… —se apenó un poco, y Yuuji se molestó ligeramente.

—Así que quieres que lo capture yo por si se convierte en un Dustox ese sea mí problema, y si es un Beautifly lo querrás para ti… —y al notar que descubrieron sus intenciones, Zawako bajó la mirada, apenada—. Sólo quieres pokémon lindos… boba… pero supongo que puedo hacerte ese favor… yo capturaré a ese Wurmple… —mencionó Yuuji—. Un Wurmple es un insecto, usar una Red Bola sería lo más recomendable.

—¿Oigan? ¿Ese Wurmple es varicolor? Si es así lo quiero para mi rancho… atrápalo Yuuji —ordenó. Al escuchar lo del varicolor tanto Yuuji como Zawako se dieron prisa, incluso empujándose para llegar primero, pero al ver donde apuntaba Xanthe se desilusionaron.

—Xanthe… eso no es un Wurmple… no nos emociones con tus tonterías del varicolor —se fastidió Yuuji sobándose el puente nasal, pero miró a ese insecto tan peculiar—. ¿Quién es ese pokémon? —preguntó y sacó su Pokédex, pero Zawako se le adelantó emocionada.

—¡Es un Sewadlee! —sorprendió con su grito a Yuuji y a Xanthe—. ¡Los Sewadlee son tipo insecto y hierba, y fueron descubiertos en la región Teselia! ¿No son la cosa más linda y tierna? —agregó ilusionada, pero el Sewadlee al notar su presencia le chilló con fuerza asustando a Zawako y haciéndola retroceder—. Si alguien quiere capturarlo, adelante… no soy buena con los tipo insecto desde que un Skorupi me picó de niña mientras acompañaba a mi padre de excursión… —miró a Yuuji con ternura—. Sería un buen sujeto de investigación, se alimentan de bayas Aspear, lo que podría explicar su proliferación en Hoenn —le explicó.

—¿Quieres que capture a todos los pokémon que tú no quieres? —se quejó Yuuji—. ¡Es tipo hierba e insecto! ¡Dos veces débil al fuego! ¡No me sirve en una competencia! —pero al notar la cara que le hacía Zawako, no pudo evitar acceder—. Bien… lo capturaré… —agregó con molestia—. ¡Ve Torchic! —lanzó la Gloria Bola, y su Torchic salió de su interior esperando instrucciones de su entrenador—. ¡Usa el ataque Brasas! —ordenó, y el ave obedeció y lanzó destellos de fuego de su pico, que golpearon al Sewadlee, que sorpresivamente se vio envuelto en una bruma oscura y se sacudió el cuerpo, lo que confundió al trio—. ¿Qué rayos…? —se sorprendió Yuuji.

—¡No es un Sewadlee, es un Zorua! ¡Estaba transformado en un Sewadlee para confundir al enemigo! —se emocionó Zawako, lo que confundía a Xanthe y a Yuuji, aún más ya que al emocionarse Zawako era algo hiperactiva, muy diferente de la usual niña tímida que conocieron en la academia—. Es un pokémon del tipo siniestro que se transforma en otros pokémon para confundirlos, pero solo se transforma en pokémon que están cerca, esto confirma que hay Sewadlee salvajes en las cercanías de la ruta 101, pero un Zorua es un sujeto de investigación mucho más interesante —admitió Zawako.

—Y un excelente pokémon para formar una estrategia. ¡Torchic! ¡Ataque Gruñido! —ordenó Yuuji, y Torchic de inmediato lanzó el ataque, molestando los oídos de Zorua, que al bajar la guardia permitió a Yuuji proseguir con su estrategia—. ¡Energía Focal! —prosiguió, y Torchic comenzó a brillar de un rojo intenso mientras acumulaba energía—. ¡Ahora! ¡Usa Brasas! —ordenó, y el ataque súper cargado por la energía focal pareció más un lanzallamas que un ataque de brasas, lo que hirió a Zorua de gravedad lanzándolo unos metros lejos—. Ya que es una ocasión especial, te capturaré en una Premium Bola —se preparó Yuuji, lanzó el mencionado objeto, y el débil Zorua entró en este. Todos observaron en silencio mientras la Premium Bola vibraba, hasta que por fin esta se apagó—. ¡Sí! —celebró Yuuji.

—Era de esperarse del primer lugar de la academia, ¡felicidades Yuuji! —sonrió Zawako, y Yuuji simplemente sacó el pecho de forma orgullosa—. Un Zorua en la ruta 101… —más la sorpresa de Zawako pronto se transformó en preocupación—. ¿Qué otros cambios tan radicales observaremos en nuestro viaje? —se preguntó, mirando al cielo, y sintiendo la brisa fría proveniente del norte.

Los otros dos apenas y la escucharon, enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos, haciendo que la preocupación de la niña aumentara. No quiso decírselos de inmediato, pero un mal presentimiento la aquejaba desde que habían salido de Villa Raíz, uno que era augurio de calamidades, pero también de aventuras. Mientras proseguían el recorrido en dirección a Pueblo Escaso, ninguno se percató de que cierto pokémon de tipo siniestro les seguía el rastro.

Esta historia continuará…


	2. Esfuerzo Conjunto

**Tsukuyomicerezo27: ¡Hola! ¿qué tal? Esta vez me ha tocado a mí redactar el capítulo. Por lo visto falta aún mucho tiempo para que esta historia tome forma pero confió en que algún los dueños de la franquicia Pokémon vean este fic y acepten hacer una saga de Pokémon Special con ella jajaja. Bueno la verdad es que no cuesta nada soñar así que todo es posible.**

**Creo que se notará la diferencia de estilos literarios que tenemos Friendly y yo pero sin duda está siendo divertido redactar una historia como co-autora, sólo espero que no existan conflictos sobre la redacción, la estamos haciendo lo más uniforme posible. En fin, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría aclarar antes. En el capítulo anterior se introdujeron los nombres de dos bayas, las bayas Pecha y las bayas Aspear, para los que juegan Pokémon en inglés esos nombres no les sonarán raros, pero para los que lo jugamos en español tienen un nombre distinto. Las bayas Pecha las conocemos como Meloc y son aquellas que sirven para curar el envenamiento, mientras que las Aspear las conocemos como Perasi que sirven para curar el congelamiento de un pokémon como bien se dijo en el capítulo. Lo digo para que no existan confusiones y se crea que son bayas nuevas. Igualmente en el capítulo incluí las bayas Chesto que son las que conocemos como Atania y que despiertan al pokémon pero preferí usar su nombre en inglés para no romper el formato :).**

* * *

**Pokém****on: Generación Z.**

**Capítulo 2: Esfuerzo Conjunto.**

* * *

"_Los pokémon están luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra su propia extinción, y han formado alianzas entre ellos para lograrlo. Sin embargo, tanto ellos como los humanos sabemos que no lo lograrán sin nuestra ayuda."_

**Ruta 103, camino principal. Junio 16.**

Un automóvil compacto hacía su camino hacía Ciudad Petalburgo a velocidad moderada. Se había diseñado con el paso del tiempo un sendero fijo por el que los vehículos podrían transitar sin perturbar la maleza de las rutas que conectaba a los poblados. Esto con el fin de impactar lo menos posible la vida pokémon.

Brendan recordaba haber pasado por esos caminos en muchas ocasiones, pero todo era distinto de aquel entonces. Antes se podía ver uno que otro pokémon salvaje cruzar el camino o volar entre las copas de los no tan frondosos árboles, o simplemente acercarse con curiosidad a ver a los viajeros. Pero ahora no había ninguna señal de vida en todo el recorrido, como si nunca hubiese existido algún organismo allí.

Suspiró al recordar la difícil situación, viendo de reojo lo que le pareció una sombra en movimiento. May, que por su parte contemplaba el camino con cavilaciones parecidas, notó el soplido proveniente del hombre y dirigió su atención a él.

—Todo es tan distinto ahora —hizo el comentario adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañero—. ¿Sabes algo? En esta ruta fue donde Beautifly y yo nos conocimos—admitió entristecida. Y aunque Brendan no la miraba directamente sabía que en sus ojos se reflejaba su consternación.

—Tu Beautifly fue afortunado, en esta época rara vez encontrarías un Wrumple salvaje. Y más extraño aún sería ver un Beautifly —habló seguro.

May asintió más triste aún, sabía que las palabras del hombre eran ciertas y eso la intranquilizaba mucho más. Encontrar pokémon evolucionados en las rutas se había vuelto tan difícil como lo era atrapar ejemplares varicolor en sus tiempos, de esa forma se podía tener una idea de que tan complicada era la situación.

Lo que no sabían era que los tres alumnos graduados en ese mismo instante habían encontrado a un pokémon evolucionado y que se hallaban en serias dificultades.

**Ruta 101. Camino a Pueblo Escaso.**

—¡Es un Beautifly! —gritaba de repente Zawako al escuchar el grito de Xanthe.

La mencionada niña estaba de frente con un pokémon mariposa que aleteaba rápidamente a su alrededor como si tratara de intimidarla. Ella movía sus brazos frenéticamente en un intento de alejar al dichoso pokémon sin resultar herida, pero entre más lo hacía parecía llamar más la atención de aquella mariposa. Esquivaba sus golpes con sorprendente agilidad pero se negaba a retirarse, lo que hacía por tanto era aletear con mayor rapidez.

—¡Ayúdame!—imploró la ojiazul retorciendo un paso.

—¡Saca a Ponyta, el tipo fuego tiene ventaja contra el bicho! —le aconsejó tratando de acercarse, pero visiblemente asustada por el Beautifly—. ¡Trata de alejarlo, voy por Yuuji! —añadió, dejando a Xanthe sola y corriendo en dirección opuesta a toda velocidad con su Mudkip detrás.

—¡No!, ¿a dónde vas? —entró en desesperación la niña que estaba siendo tocada ahora por la trompa de Beautifly—. ¡Aghh! ¡Aléjate de mí, bicho asqueroso! —dicho esto, lanzó un manotazo que golpeó la trompa del pokémon provocando que retrocediera un poco. Aprovechó el momento para sacar una pokebola torpemente y lanzarla rápido en desesperación. De ella emergió el bello Ponyta que se posicionó listo para recibir las órdenes de su nueva entrenadora—. ¿Qué haces? ¡Atácalo! —ordenó ella, pero el pokémon se sintió aturdido no sabiendo con exactitud qué hacer, Beautifly por el contrario actúo y moviendo sus alas liberó un ligero polvo verde que cayó como si se tratara de fina arena. Ponyta no pudo esquivar el ataque a tiempo y esas partículas le entraron en la nariz, haciendo que se tambaleara mientras tocía y finalmente cayera al suelo azotando.

Xanthe se horrorizó al contemplar a su único pokémon valioso en el suelo, fuera de combate. Y lo único que convino hacer fue agarrar un palo que se encontraba tirado y lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra buscando atinar al cuerpo de la mariposa. Pero ello resultó inútil ya que los movimientos del pokémon eran bastante rápidos y lo único que golpeaba era el viento.

—¡Xanthe! —escuchó de pronto, y al girar el rostro encontró a sus dos compañeros listos para ayudarla. Ambos vieron sorprendidos al pokémon de fuego en el piso—. ¿Pero qué le pasó a Ponyta? —preguntó Zawako llevándose las manos al rostro con sorpresa.

—¡Esta cosa lo mató! —contestó contundentemente la niña agitando el palo aún con esperanzas de tomar venganza—. Es un bueno para nada que se dejó vencer por este bicho asqueroso. Y ustedes, ¿qué estaban esperando para venir, qué me matara a mí también? —terminó con su usual tono de protesta.

—Bueno fuera si eso pasara —dijo Yuuji que reaccionó de inmediato y sacó de su pokébola a Torchic ante la rencorosa mirada de Xanthe. El pequeño exhaló con fuerza haciendo que unas cuantas brasas salieran de su pico, su indicio de que estaba listo para la batalla—. ¡Usa picotazo! —dio órdenes Yuuji a su compañero. Él asintió y se lanzó con el pico brillando con rapidez, Beautifly se dio cuenta a tiempo y evadió el ataque retrocediendo un poco, sólo para ver pasar a Torchic delante suyo. Yuuji sabía que eso pasaría pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado al notar el fracaso de su ataque—. ¡Usa brasas! —volvió a ordenar justo en el momento en que Torchic aterrizaba, únicamente dio la media vuelta y lanzó las llamas de su pico en dirección de la última posición del enemigo que volvió a evadir con gran agilidad, deslizándose entre las flamas con gracia.

—¡Ese pokémon es magnífico! —elogió Zawako ante la mirada disgustada de Yuuji—. ¡Lo… lo siento! —se disculpó avergonzada, pero de repente una idea le vino a la mente—. Pero… ¿qué hace un Beautifly aquí?, se supone que los pokémon ya no evolucionan en estado salvaje —analizó.

—Dudo mucho que sea salvaje —le respondió su compañero mirando de reojo a Torchic para comprobar su estado—. Un pokémon salvaje no tendría la condición que tiene éste. ¡Torchic, usa gruñido! —continuó con sus instrucciones, su pokémon asintió y lanzó un agudo sonido de su boca que aturdió levemente al pokémon mariposa—. ¡Ahora! ¡Usa brasas! —de nuevo el pequeño lanzó llamas de su pico y pese a la velocidad de Beautifly algunas lo alcanzaron haciendo que perdiera su estabilidad—. ¡Bien, usa picotazo para terminar! —gritó confiado.

Pero en el momento que Torchic se lanzaba de nuevo con su pico resplandeciente unos polvos purpúreos cayeron cerca de su rostro haciendo que perdiera su objetivo y terminara en el suelo.

—¿Pero qué? —se sorprendió el joven, alzó la vista y ahí a unos cuántos metros estaba un Dustox moviendo sus antenas molesto—. ¿Otro?

Xanthe, que para entonces había logrado escabullirse de la acción entre algunos hierbajos lanzó otro gritó cuando se topó con alguien. Él la miró aterrorizado por el estruendoso alarido de la niña y gritó a su vez por el tremendo susto que le había dado. Tanto Beautifly como Dustox se apresuraron a su encuentro, aunque la mariposa con un tanto de dificultad. Y para cuando llegaron encontraron al hombre y la niña llena de red de Wrumple en el rostro haciendo alaridos mucho más sonoros en su intento por retirarse la tela viscosa.

Zawako y Yuuji se apresuraron temiendo lo peor aunque casi se desatan de risa al ver como la odiosa chica hacía intentos sobrehumanos por quitarse la tela, mientras un pequeño gusano pokémon la envolvía más en ella intentando callarla. Sin embargo, sus atenciones pronto fueron desviadas al hombre con el que Xanthe se había topado.

Su ropa era en extremo sencilla, llevaba un chaleco desgastado color beige y un pantalón corto a juego que dejaba descubiertas sus velludas y esqueléticas piernas, usaba calcetines altos que habían sido corridos pantorrilla abajo a propósito dándole un aspecto aniñado y en opinión de Yuuji ridículo, usaba también botas de exploración llenas de lodo. Y finalmente un sombrerito sencillo a base de hojas.

—¡No la dejes escapar! —gritaba animando al pequeño Wrumple que se esmeraba por momificar a su rival, pero pronto notó el movimiento irregular de Beautifly—. Y a ti ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó alarmado al comprobar que la parte inferior de su ala izquierda estaba ligeramente quemada, su tono de voz era bastante alto pese a que dado el silencio de la ruta se le podía escuchar perfectamente—. ¿Quién te hizo esto? —insistió. Pero Beautifly estaba más preocupado por otra cosa y batiendo las alas con dificultad lo condujo a dónde estaban los otros dos—. ¡Ah! ¡Vándalos! ¿Pero qué le han hecho a estas plantas? —lloriqueó el señor hincándose para tratar de reanimar a una pequeña plántula, cuyo tallo estaba complemente doblado. Dustox hizo una expresión de tristeza en su bizarra cara, bajó a la altura del piso e intentó levantar el tallo de la plantita aleteando suavemente. Beautifly aleteaba también con suavidad al lado de Dustox.

Yuuji intercambio miradas con Zawako, ninguno de los dos entendía lo que estaba sucediendo pero era seguro que esos dos pokémon le pertenecían al hombre. Ante la atenta mirada de los dos niños el señor sacó un palito semejante al de una paleta y lo clavó en el suelo usando el mango de una pequeña red como martillo, una vez estuvo fijo extrajo un cordón corto de la bolsa derecha de su chaleco y lo usó para amarrar el tallito y volver a colocarlo recto, lo que le tomó un poco de tiempo ya que sus manos ya no ejecutaban movimientos tan precisos debido a la edad. Zawako se sorprendió al notar lo que hacía y aún más cuando se percató que el hombre los miraba. Instintivamente se ocultó a la espalda de su compañero que suspiró decepcionado de la falta de valor de la pequeña.

—Así que ustedes son los responsables, ¡pequeños bribones!—se alteró poniéndose en pie y apuntando con su red a ambos niños—. ¡Ya verán vándalos, no permitiré que arruinen nuestro trabajo! ¡Wrumple, usa tu paralizador contra esa vándala! —dijo el hombre contundentemente, los otros dos entonces se preocuparon.

—¡Ven Muddy! —gritó de repente Zawako llamando a su compañero, que emergió de unos arbustos cercanos—. ¡Usa tu pistola de agua contra ese Wrumple! —ordenó ella haciendo que su compañero lanzara un simpático pero rápido chorro de agua a presión que atinó el rostro del gusano pokémon derribándolo del hombro de Xanthe justo a tiempo, ella seguía luchando contra la red viscosa tirando en todas direcciones con molestia.

—Ya verán, ¡nadie puede escapar del cazabichos número uno de Pueblo Escaso! —lanzó su grito de guerra tomando posición como si su red fuera una ametralladora. Seguidamente sacó de otro bolsillo del chaleco tres pokébolas y las lanzó al aire. De ellas emergieron otro Wrumple, un Cascoon y un Silcoon.

Los niños se colocaron en posición también dispuestos a pelear. Yuuji miraba nervioso a Torchic quien se batía entre avanzar hacia ellos o dejarse caer del debilitamiento, aquel polvo morado sin duda había sido veneno. Después miró a su cinturón en el que descansaba la Honor Bola con la que había capturado a Zorua, pero usarlo no era opción ya que estaba quemado y aún no habían podido llegar al centro pokémon. Se mordió el labio con molestia, tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

Zawako observaba preocupada la escena, su compañero se aproximó y colocó delante de ella dispuesto a derribar a Dustox al primer signo de ataque. La niña también estaba nerviosa, sabía que su Mudkip era el único que estaba en condiciones de pelear pero no tenía mucha confianza de ganar contra ambos pokémon evolucionados, talvez podría encargarse de los otros tres.

Poco después se escuchó un sonido cortante y en dirección a Xanthe ambos niños vieron como el tímido Treecko había salido de su Nido Bola para ayudar a su entrenadora, se las había arreglado para romper la tela de Wrumple y ahora se ocultaba entre el cabello de la pelirroja al sentir la inminente batalla. Xanthe en cambio estaba fúrica, su cabello y cara estaban llenos de baba de insecto así que con altanería caminó hacía el anciano, él redirigió su red a ella dispuesto a usarla como arma y justo a unos cuantos pasos la histérica niña empezó con sus reclamos.

—¿Pero qué le pasa anciano? ¿Qué no ve que somos niños? —una vez dijo eso miró el alboroto y como el número de contrincantes se había multiplicado, los señaló acusadoramente y continuó su sermón—. Además, usted tiene más pokémon, ¡tramposo! —Treecko se hundió más entre su cabello algo avergonzado—. ¡Y mató a mi pokémon! —volvió a gritar señalando a dónde Ponyta había caído, y por si no fuera poco tomó aire y redirigió su dedo en dirección a un aturdido Yuuji—. Y tú, ¡nunca más vuelvas a llamarme inútil! No estamos al mismo nivel, ¿entiendes campesino? —el chico puso cara de pocos amigos, Zawako detrás de él abrió los ojos de par en par al notar lo altanera que podía ser la pelirroja.

—Tu pokémon no está muerto tonta, está dormido. ¡Y no me llames campesino, princesa de cuarta! —le devolvió el grito él.

—¡Oigan vándalos!, ¿entonces quién de ustedes va a responder por la planta? —gritó a su vez el cazabichos que de un momento a otro se sintió ignorado.

—¡Yo! —dijo Yuuji señalándose.

—Sí, él —dijo a su vez Xanthe señalándolo también—. Él vengará a mi pokémon muerto.

—Primera, ya te dije que tu pokémon no está muerto. Y segunda, no voy a hacer esto por ti mensa. Fuiste de los primeros lugares de la academia ¿no?, ¡pues demuéstralo! —se volvieron a fulminar con la mirada.

Una gotita de sudor resbaló de la sien derecha de Yuuji al notar que las intenciones de Xanthe eran resolver el problema a gritos.

—¡Ustedes son unos vándalos, destructores de plantas! —acusó él, moviendo de arriba abajo la red—. ¿Cómo se atreven a destruir nuestro trabajo de meses? —continuó con su réplica el hombre—. ¡Defiéndete! ¡Silcoon, Cascoon, usen dureza y después placaje! —ordenó extendiendo su red.

Ambos pokémon asintieron y sus cuerpos brillaron al hacerse más duros, se dispusieron a lanzarse a la batalla. Cascoon que era el más rápido impactó contra el estómago de Xanthe haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

—¡Oiga! —se molestó Zawako tras ver la afrenta ilegal del cazabichos—. No debería usar a sus pokémon para atacar los entrenadores. Eso es ilegal —aclaró.

—En estos tiempos donde los pokémon evolucionados son tan escasos cualquier oponente que pueda utilizarse para que los Wurmple, Silcoon y Cascoon evoluciones es un blanco válido —explicó el cazabichos.

Fue entonces cuando Treecko salió a auxiliar a su entrenadora sólo para recibir la tacleada de Silcoon que venía detrás. Cualquiera pensaría que era ridículo que una entrenadora y su pokémon estuvieran siendo vencidos por dos crisálidas pokémon pero la evidencia no mentía. Así los cuatro partícipes cayeron al suelo. Cascoon y Silcoon se repusieron rápido y regresaron retomando posición.

—¡Así se hace! —volvía a gritar exaltado el anciano batiendo su red en todos sentidos. Ambos pokémon se irguieron un poco mostrando orgullo y expresiones de autosuficiencia.

—No sé de qué tanto se alegra viejo —interrumpió Yuuji—, hasta un Ditto con artritis podría ganarle a la inútil de Xanthe, y usted lo está haciendo atacándola físicamente con sus pokémon —dijo sin miramientos Yuuji señalando el sitio en dónde su compañera había terminado, ella lo miró con llamas en los ojos a pesar de la dichosa defensa—. Alégrese cuando me derrote a mí limpiamente —terminó con altanería.

—Pero los Ditto no pueden tener artritis… —meditó Zawako.

—¡Esas son pequeñeces sin importancia! —respondió Yuuji no prestando atención a lo que su compañera decía. Llamó a Torchic, éste vino pero se encontraba algo débil para librar una buena batalla, aun así no iba dejar que ese tipo se saliera con la suya humillándolo a él también. Su nivel estaba muy por encima del de la pelirroja y estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo—. ¡Ande anciano, muéstreme su poder! —retó.

—¿Pero qué haces? —le preguntó descolocada Zawako—. Torchic está débil, si lo haces pelear sólo harás que su condición empeore.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?, un reto nunca debe ser rechazado —le contestó él de mala gana, en ocasiones las advertencias de esa niña lo irritaban mucho—. Si no vas a ayudar entonces quítate, me estorbas —concluyó groseramente. Zawako no sabía cómo responder a esos comentarios, ese era un Yuuji al que no sabía cómo tratar. Asintió tristemente y se retiró del camino, sus ojos viajaron a Torchic que pese a su estado era igual de testarudo que su entrenador.

—Deberías escuchar lo que la niña dice —intervino el viejo, un brillo fugaz había iluminado sus gastados ojos—, en esas condiciones no vas a durar ni 10 minutos —continúo hablando, ahora el altanero era él.

—¡Cállese!, no necesito su compasión. ¿Va a pelear o no? —enfureció Yuuji, lo miró con ojos reacios y dio órdenes—. ¡Torchic, usa foco energía!

El pequeño pokémon hizo lo que se le pidió pero se encontraba tan deteriorado que aquel intenso color rojo que adquirió en su pelea contra Zorua se redujo a un pálido color rosado intermitente, las reservas de energía de Torchic estaban a punto de terminarse. Yuuji afiló la mirada al frente, éste sería el último ataque.

El hombre sonrió y llamó a Beautifly a la batalla haciendo enojar un poco a Dustox que tenía deseos de vengarse por el ala quemada de su compañero. Su entrenador le puso la mano enfrente dándole a entender que no era necesario que interviniera, lo que hizo que el chico se pusiera de peor humor.

—¡No me subestime! ¡Torchic usa brasas! —le ordenó al pequeño que pese a su debilitamiento también quería ganar contra el hombre. Por un momento los cansados ojos del cazabichos brillaron de nuevo al ver como la convicción tanto de entrenador como de pokémon se complementaba de una forma tan asombrosa. Torchic acumuló el poder ígneo en su interior y brincando un poco lanzó unas brasas poderosas que fueron ineludibles para Beautifly que las recibió en todo su cuerpo como proyectiles veloces. El hombre volvió a sonreír al notar como de un solo golpe habían noqueado a su pokémon.

Las dos niñas se sorprendieron al notar la velocidad que tenían las llamas. Finalmente la mariposa pokémon cayó al suelo debilitada con un Dustox preocupado aleteando cerca de su cuerpo malherido. A Torchic no le fue mejor puesto cayó también completamente inconsciente, tanto había sido su esfuerzo que no logró ver como se llevaba la victoria de manera gloriosa.

Yuuji gritó de tanta emoción que perdió de vista como su compañero había terminado sumamente herido, lo que apagó el brillo en los ojos del hombre.

**Ciudad Petalburgo, restaurante Nifú nifá. **

—May… ¿qué tanto miras? —en otro lugar en ese preciso instante una pareja se encontraba en un restaurante tomando su comida, ignorantes de lo que en la ruta 101 acontecía con sus pupilos. Pero así eran los viajes pokémon, si no estaban llenos de aventuras entonces no podían entrar dentro de la categoría de "viaje".

La mujer se había puesto una especie de velo en la cabeza apenas habían llegado a la gran ciudad, y por si no fuera suficiente además llevaba unos lentes de sol que ocultaban sus ojos azules. Desde que habían entrado al restaurante ocasionalmente volteaba a ver a las personas que pasaban cubriéndose la mitad del rostro con aquel velo cuando alguno volteaba a mirarla. Aunque la mayoría lo hacía por la extraña forma en la que vestía.

—No es nada —contestó una vez la pareja que recorrió el pasillo se perdió de vista—. Sólo no quiero que nadie me reconozca —terminó, regresando la vista al rostro molesto de su compañero.

—¿Y qué?, ¿no puedes decirles que estás ocupada y ya? —replicó él con su voz irritada pero modulándola para no sonar enojado—. ¡Por dios May!, ¿qué no podemos ni comer en paz sin que tengas que estarte cuidado de los fans?—complementó dos decibeles más alto.

—¿Ocupada?, ¡oh no, no!, claro que no puedo hacer eso y lo sabes bien —contestó ella contrariada acercando su rostro y hablando en susurro. Eso por desgracia fue el detonante de la paciencia de Brendan que no resistió más y decidió irse ante la atónita mirada de su acompañante que no pudo hacer más que seguirlo con los ojos en su camino a la salida, hasta los lentes se habían deslizado de la nariz—. ¡Brendan!, espera ¿a dónde vas? —dijo levantándose disimuladamente, seguía hablando bajo así que el hombre apenas y la escuchó.

—Voy a dónde no tenga que estarme escondiendo yo también y pueda comer tranquilo, ¡May! —dijo en voz alta para centrar la atención en la fémina azotando la puerta del restaurante en su salida.

Inmediatamente después las personas del restaurante empezaron a murmurar sobre la identidad de May, algunos señores sentados en la barra de bebidas se giraron indiscretamente a mirarla. Y después de unos segundos uno de ellos se atrevió a acercarse y preguntarle si era la famosa coordinadora pokémon. Ella lo miró detrás de sus lentes y sonrió distraída, incomodada, y notablemente furiosa con Brendan. Pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, estaba resuelta a hacer las pases con él, aunque fuera un estúpido engreído.

**Ruta 101, cercanías de Pueblo Escaso.**

Después de toda la conmoción creada, el anciano les explicó la razón por la que cuidada tan celosamente de esas plántulas. Les dijo que desde que el clima de la región había cambiado tan drásticamente los árboles naturales de bayas se habían secado en su mayoría, según sus exploraciones muy pocas de las plantas habían sobrevivido. Eso a su vez, repercutía en la sobrevivencia de los pokémon, la cual como bien sabían los niños estaba amenazada.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió a aquel hombre construir un pequeño invernadero cerca de Pueblo Escaso para sembrar algunas bayas y dar alimento a las criaturas de la ruta. Así poco a poco se había hecho de algunos arbustos que bajo las condiciones controladas daban algunas bayas, él separaba un tanto para dar de alimento a los pokémon y destinaba otro tanto para resembrar en la zona. Todo con ayuda de su Beautifly y Dustox que tenían la posibilidad de soportar las inclemencias climáticas dado su entrenamiento. Les daba unos pequeños costalitos con bayas y ellos buscaban el sitio perfecto para plantarlas haciéndolo si la tierra era lo suficientemente blanda para que actuaran solas o llamando a su entrenador para que él lo hiciera. Según su relato llevaban ya cinco años en su labor, y apenas ahora empezaban a ver los frutos de su trabajo en forma de unas pequeñas plantas. Le enseñó un pequeño mapa en el que con grandes cruces rojas marcaba los sitios en los que las plantas crecían, en realidad no eran muchos puesto que dadas las condiciones del clima muchas de las semillas no podían germinar. También le habló de sus pruebas combinando abonos para hacer a las plantas más resistentes al frío, por el momento no tenía ningún avance de importancia pero su labor era incansable. Y algún día su sueño de ver a Hoenn de nuevo verde y hermoso se cumpliría.

—Por esa razón es que me enfureció que pisaran a la planta de bayas Pecha, ustedes no saben lo mucho que tuvo que luchar esa planta para poder germinar —dijo él abriendo el candado de su huerto.

Zawako había quedado maravillada al escuchar la historia así que sin preámbulos sacó de su mochila algunas bayas propias que guardaba como reserva. Sabía que era difícil encontrar bayas en Hoenn así que previsoriamente llevaba algunas. Las había conseguido en el huerto de su abuela en Pueblo Camphrier, en la región de Kalos. Al parecer en aquella lejana región los estragos del cambio climático eran menos drásticos que en Hoenn.

El hombre que se identificó como el cazabichos Ben agradeció el gesto y por ello decidió perdonar el atrevimiento de Xanthe y los daños causados. Zawako aceptó el trato y le dio tres bayas Chesto para cerrar el trato. El candado finalmente cedió y la puerta del invernadero se abrió. Era modesto y algo pequeño, parecía más bien un invernadero de bajos recursos. Llevaba unas láminas en el techo que mantenían el sitio algunos grados más caliente que afuera, y estaba organizado por el grado de desarrollo de las plantas, las pequeñas crecían en unas cápsulas de vidrio y las trasplantadas en una parcela al fondo del huerto.

—¡Asombroso!, ¡qué huerto tan lindo! —pero a los ojos de la niña ojigris era mucho más que un pobre invernadero.

—Gracias, lo hemos cuidado mucho —dijo el señor Ben guardando con sumo cuidado las bayas Chesto en una bandeja—. Dustox y Beautifly se encargan de regar las plantas diario y yo las podo.

La niña sonreía ante lo que veía ante sí. Se acercó un poco a una de las cápsulas viendo las hojitas de una planta de bayas Aspear, aunque algo llamó su atención, detrás de la cápsula se movía una sombra. Inclinó levemente la cabeza para ver mejor pero un chirrido la asustó haciendo que cayera de espaldas. De la oscuridad salió un Sewaddle ligeramente molesto, la miró unos instantes y se lanzó a la rama de un arbolito mediano haciendo el mismo chirrido irritante. Zawako se puso en pie rápidamente y sin darle la espalda al gusano pokémon se alejó ocultándose detrás de Yuuji, una vez allí suspiró como si se hubiese salvado de un ataque o algo parecido. Sus dos compañeros la miraron unos instantes sin comprender su comportamiento pero decidieron no prestarle mucha atención. El señor regreso del fondo del huerto y vio a Sewaddle en la rama del árbol y seguidamente a Zawako.

—Siento si ese Sewaddle te asustó. Les gustan los lugares oscuros para dormir —comentó con una sonrisa viendo de nuevo a los ojos a Yuuji que se ruborizó por la insistencia en la mirada del hombre.

—¿Entonces además de bayas usted cría pokémon? —preguntó Xanthe mientras miraba al pokémon gusano que no les quitaba la mirada negruzca de encima. Notó como Dustox se acercaba e intercambiaba chirridos con él—. Parece que se llevan bien —concluyó.

—¿Lo dices por Dustox? —preguntó el señor metiéndose el meñique a la oreja, como si no hubiera oído bien, Xanthe asintió—. ¡Ah!, lo que pasa es que ella fue quien lo encontró —contestó, restándole atención al pokémon—. Desde que la ruta se volvió tan hostil me he dedicado también a recoger a los Wrumple que encuentro. Pobrecillos, muchos no tienen ni que comer —dijo con pesar poniendo una bandeja de bayas Pecha en el piso y haciendo un sonido armónico con los labios.

Pocos segundos después de varios sitios del huerto salieron algunos Wrumple que se encaminaron chistosamente a la bandeja compitiendo por llegar primero. Tomaron una cada uno con sus pequeñas patas delanteras y la comenzaron a mordisquear sonriendo con satisfacción. Zawako sonrió a las espaldas de Yuuji.

—¡Increíble! ¡Son muchos! —se admiró Yuuji al ver a los gusanos que se arremolinaban en la bandeja.

—¡Guácala! ¡Nunca había visto a tanto bicho asqueroso junto! —mencionó Xanthe con desagrado, incluso el que le había lanzado la red a la cara estaba entre el grupo sonriendo con los demás.

Uno que otro Silcoon se acercó también a la conmoción a reunirse con los demás, en sus tristonas caras se expresaba alegría. No tomaron nada puesto que en esa etapa no podían probar alimentos hasta evolucionar, pero usaban sus cuerpos duros para machacar algunas bayas duras y sacar la pulpa dejándola libre para que los Wrumple la comieran.

—Creo que se llevan bien —murmuró Zawako tímidamente. Yuuji la miró de reojo y con un gesto de la cabeza la invitó a salir y verlos más de cerca. Pero ella negó agarrándose a la camisa del muchacho con temor, éste sólo pudo poner cara de desconcierto, hasta que recordó que la niña le temía a los pokémon de tipo insecto desde que un Skorupi la picara cuando pequeña.

—Oiga, ¿y por qué unos se ven distintos a otros? —preguntó de repente la pelirroja viendo al grupo de gusanos comer con interés, mucho asco no parecía tenerles—. Esos tienen hojas y esos otros no —mencionó señalando a unos cuantos que llevaban unas hojas estilo gorros, otros llevaban las hojas a modo de chaleco, pero el resto no usaba nada. Los otros dos niños también notaron la diferencia.

—¡Ah!, eso es obra de los Sewaddle —contestó animado el señor, sacó tres bayas Aspear de otra bandeja cubierta y las dejó en el piso retirándose con cautela.

De una esquina del huerto empezaron a avanzar dos pequeñas figuras a paso presuroso. Los ojos de Zawako se iluminaron al ver a otros dos lindos Sewaddle aproximarse a las bayas Aspear, estaban ligeramente nerviosos y se mantenían lo más juntos posible buscando la seguridad que su grupo les daba, el que estaba en el árbol bajó también dando un salto y colocándose junto a sus compañeros. Miraron atemorizados a los extraños y los rodearon sin perder de vista sus pies, una vez los libraron se acercaron y tomaron cada uno una baya, al igual que los Wrumple la empezaron a comer gustosos haciendo que la pulpa les resbalara de las bocas.

—Estos tres amigos estaban en el tronco de un árbol ya seco cuando Dustox los encontró. Fue difícil convencerlos de que vinieran conmigo, pero era necesario —decía el cazabichos acariciando con mimo la cabecita de uno de los tres insectos que estaba más interesado en comer su baya—. Los Sewaddle son tipo insecto, pero además son tipo hierba, lo que los hace más propenso a debilitamiento en las condiciones frías del entorno —continuó con aires de sabiduría—. Tiene algunos años que empecé a ver a estos amiguitos y a sus evoluciones en la ruta, algunos dicen que llegaron en un barco proveniente de Tesalia atraídos por el clima cálido de Hoenn, otros dicen que un entrenador liberó a unos cuantos y se establecieron aquí —habló corriéndose lo lentes hacía arriba—. Lo importante es que esos tres Sewaddle han hecho ropas con hojas para los Wrumple para que no sufran tanto por el frío. Son famosos por eso —su mirada se tornó seria de nuevo mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a clavar los ojos en Yuuji viendo de reojo a Zawako y Xanthe—. Los pokémon están luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra su propia extinción, y han formado alianzas entre ellos para lograrlo —afiló la mirada—. Sin embargo, tanto ellos como los humanos sabemos que no lo lograrán sin nuestra ayuda —terminó volteando y mirando a todos los pokémon comiendo en armonía.

Los tres niños tragaron grueso al escuchar las palabras del cazabichos, era obvio que ese comentario se había dicho con toda la intención de presionarlos. Ellos sabían que el futuro de los pokémon estaba en los entrenadores, y secretamente en ellos por su relevancia en el proyecto Generación Z.

—¡Deje de sermonearnos!, usted no sabe quiénes somos. Y sólo para que se entere, somos parte del proyec… —sus dos compañeros le taparon la boca usando cada uno una mano y sonriendo nerviosamente ante el hombre. Brendan les había dicho que su papel en el proyecto era muy importante y que las cosas debían ser tratadas con cautela, no podían ir por allí fanfarroneado acerca de su misión, pero eso Xanthe no lo entendía por supuesto.

—So… somos parte de un proyecto que se encarga de ver la distribución de los pokémon actualmente en Hoenn —respondió rápidamente Yuuji haciendo una mueca de dolor porque Xanthe lo había mordido—. ¡Ah! ¡No me muerdas tarada! —quitó la mano con asco y agitándola al aire para calmar el dolor.

—¡Pues no me interrumpas, baboso! —le gritó ella usando un pañuelo para limpiarse los labios haciendo una mueca de asco por tener las manos mugrientas de sus compañeros sobre ellos.

Zawako sonrió con nerviosismo al notar como siempre terminaban peleando e insultándose, pero su susto aumentó cuando vio a uno de los pequeños Sewaddle tocarle la pantorrilla desnuda. Lanzó un gritito y brincó apresurándose a esconderse de nuevo a las espaldas de Yuuji que rodó los ojos con evidente fastidio. El pequeño pokémon avanzó a paso lento hacía donde estaba ella haciendo que a la niña le temblaran las piernas de miedo. Miró a Yuuji y le rogó con la mirada que hiciera algo pero él se alzó de brazos deslindándose de responsabilidades.

—¿Qué… qué quiere? —preguntó la pelinegra rodeando a Yuuji ya que el pequeño gusano rodeaba a su vez al niño buscando alcanzarla, dieron una vuelta completa hasta que el niño se hartó y tomando a Zawako de los hombros la colocó al frente dándole la cara a Sewaddle que se acercó y tocó con una de sus patitas el tenis de la niña. Seguidamente comenzó a escalarla, mientras ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza pidiendo que sólo fuera un extraño sueño. El gusano se acercó a su mochila y de una red que tenía sacó otra baya Aspear brincando y comenzando a comerla con gusto. Volvió con sus dos amigos y les ofreció de ella.

—Son algo maleducados, espero los comprendas —le dijo el cazabichos mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda para tranquilizarla, ella asintió más relajada—. En fin, no quiero entretenerlos más, Pueblo Escaso está a unos 300 metros de aquí. Los acompañaría pero aún tengo cosas que hacer —mencionó preocupado por las reacciones de la niña.

Los tres asintieron y se prepararon para irse después de la visita. Se despidieron y salieron dejando a Zawako al final que no dejaba de ver a los Sewaddle, les agitó la mano a la salida del lugar a modo de despedida pero una mano la detuvo del hombro para darle unas últimas palabras.

—Quiero darte esto, tómalo como agradecimiento por las bayas Chesto —dicho esto le entregó una pokébola normal que ella sostuvo en sus manos con curiosidad, la giró un poco pero no logró descifrar lo que contenía, estuvo a punto de devolverla al hombre sabiendo que sería algún pokémon de tipo bicho pero los ojos felices del hombre no se lo permitieron, así que sólo pudo asentir—. Sé que cuidarás de ella, y puede que te ayude a superar tu miedo a los insectos —le comentó con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Y una cosa más, Yuuji tiene mucho talento como entrenador pokémon pero le falta sensibilidad, ayúdalo con eso. Algún día será campeón de Hoenn, estoy seguro —concluyó con una amplia sonrisa.

Ella lo miró aún más curiosa y estuvo a punto de preguntarle a que se refería pero el grito de sus compañeros llamándola la alertó. Se inclinó respetuosamente y corrió en dirección a sus amigos viendo nerviosamente la pokébola, pero sonrió también. Quién sabe, tal vez era un lindo Beautifly. Llegó con ello y miró a Yuuji sonriéndole con ternura.

—Yo también lo creo —comentó caminando delante del grupo dejando a los otros dos sin saber a qué se refería.

Quedaba menos para llegar a la primera parada de su viaje pero sus aventuras ya habían empezado.


	3. Entrenador Pokémon

**Continuamos con el experimento de la co-autoría, este capítulo fue escrito por un servidor con la edición de Tsukuyomicerezo27. Muchas gracias Pokrus Lord por tus lord por tu review y te aseguramos que continuaremos trabajando en esta historia aunque nos tome más tiempo del planeado. En cuanto a los pokémon que estamos utilizando son básicamente pokémons del national dex, osea no nos estamos inventando el hilo negro, jajaja.**

**Espero que disfruten esta entrega.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Pueblo Escaso, Región Hoenn. Junio 16.**

—¡Llegamos! ¡Por fin llegamos! ¡No podía tolerar ni un minuto más dentro de ese horrible bosque! —gritó Xanthe furiosa, y a la vez agradecida a su llegada a Pueblo Escaso. Ya había caído la noche y el trío estaba cansado. No querían hacer más que llegar al centro pokémon más cercano, registrarse y poder descansar. Admirar el pueblo al que habían llegado podría esperar a que la mañana del día siguiente llegara—. Me pregunto dónde estarán los hoteles. Uno de cinco estrellas no me caería nada mal en estos momentos pero me conformaría con uno de cuatro —buscó por todas partes, tanto Yuuji como Zawako suspiraron.

—¿Le explicas tú o le explico yo? —preguntó Yuuji a su compañera que hizo una mueca de tristeza indicando que no tenía el valor de hacerlo—. Le explico yo entonces… —mencionó Yuuji tras notar el poco valor de Zawako— Primero que nada, no hay hoteles en Pueblo Escaso, sólo posadas —le intentó explicar, Xanthe hizo una mueca de desprecio—. En segundo lugar, no tienes los fondos suficientes para rentar una habitación de hotel, me sorprendería que los tuvieras para la estadía en el centro considerando que te derrotó el cazabichos Ben —anunció, y Xanthe parpadeó un par de veces en señal de incredulidad—. Lo averiguarás pronto… — dijo entrando en el centro pokémon. Afortunadamente por la hora estaba relativamente vacío, sólo una adormilada enfermera Joy y su Chansey atendían—. Buenas noches —se aproximó a la recepción y la enfermera le sonrió con dulzura, entonces él le entrego las dos pokébolas que tenía—. Rentaré una habitación también —le entregó su identificación de entrenador. La enfermera colocó las pokébolas en una bandeja y éstas a su vez en el escáner y comenzó el diagnóstico por computadora.

—Tu Zorua cuenta con quemaduras menores y Torchic está un poco intoxicado, pasarán la noche en observación —le mencionó Joy a Yuuji, que asintió y tomó su identificación—. ¿Pasará la noche aquí señorita? —preguntó a Zawako, que asintió y le entregó su identificación—. Tu Mudkip está en perfectas condiciones. No es necesario dejarlo en observación —sonrió la enfermera.

—Y no pretendo hacerlo— le regreso la sonrisa Zawako. Entonces intentó asomarse a la pantalla de la computadora para ver cuál era el pokémon que el cazabichos Ben le había obsequiado, pero al notar la mirada de la enfermera se cohibió y prefirió no mirar—. Mi otro pokémon… —comenzó.

—Está saludable también… —volvió a sonreír la enfermera—. Es una pequeña muy enérgica. Hace tiempo que no veía a una con tanta energía —mencionó Joy mientras tecleaba. Zawako intentaba preguntar pero las palabras no le salían—. ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó. Yuuji la miró con interés pero Zawako simplemente lo negó con la cabeza— Perfecto, ¿se registrará también? —le preguntó ahora a Xanthe que con arrogancia le entregó su tarjeta y sus pokébolas—. Ponyta tiene estado de sueño parece que aspiró bastante polen, pero no requiere de medicación adicional. Treecko está en buen estado de salud… —continuó, más entonces una luz roja titiló en la computadora— Oh… vaya… me temo que no tiene fondos suficientes para rentar una habitación, señorita Xanthe… —la mencionada se horrorizó.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? —se estremeció— ¿Quiere decir que la prole puede entrar pero yo no? ¡Exijo una explicación inmediatamente! —apuntó Xanthe. La enfermera Joy se sobresaltó, Zawako entristeció un poco y Yuuji se burló de Xanthe con orgullo.

—Bueno… señorita, verá… —comenzó la enfermera—. Según los registros de su identificación de entrenador… usted perdió una batalla, lo que le costó 250 pokecréditos —apuntó la enfermera al saldo de la tarjeta de identificación—. Como recién comenzó su viaje su tarjeta contaba con 500 pokecréditos, y la batalla que perdió le costó la mitad… para quedarse en el centro pokémon requiere de 300 créditos, le harían falta 50. En el centro pokémon no tenemos problema con curar a sus pokémon, pero todo el resto de los servicios, desde hospedaje hasta alimentación, tienen costo… —finalizó con su explicación, y Xanthe de inmediato miró a Yuuji y Zawako.

—Yo no he combatido… así que mis créditos están intactos… —le mencionó Zawako— Pero sin duda alguna mañana tendré que tener una batalla o no podré pasar la noche en el centro pokémon —y Xanthe inmediatamente miró a Yuuji.

—A mí que me miras. Yo tenía 750 pokecréditos por derrotar al cazabichos Ben —le presumió—. Eso significa que también puedo pagarme una buena cena —y Xanthe enfureció—. Te lo advertí, princesita, ya no estás en las mansiones de tu padre. Además, pediste un intercambio pokémon al traer a tu Ponyta, lo que significa que tu cuenta seguramente está en números rojos —apuntó Yuuji y la enfermera observó la computadora.

—En efecto… hay un cargo por transferencia de 750 pokecréditos en espera de ser cobrados, pero esos créditos se le sustraerán al fin del mes, y si no se pagan, Ponyta será confiscada por la asociación de créditos hasta el pago de la deuda —y Xanthe se terminó de horrorizar por la mención—. Disculpe señorita… ¿no fue a una academia pokémon a aprender todo esto? —y Yuuji se burló sonoramente de Xanthe mientras la pelirroja enrojecía de vergüenza.

—Yuuji, no seas grosero… —intentó razonar con él Zawako— Umm… puede que me sea posible transferirte los 50 créditos que te faltan… —ofreció. Xanthe se alegró, pero Yuuji miró a Zawako con desdén y la joven de cabello oscuro se cohibió— ¿No puedo? —preguntó.

—Tienes que dejarla madurar… —apuntó Yuuji, y aunque Zawako tenía las mejores intenciones tuvo que admitir que Yuuji tenía razón— Los que no pueden pagar por hospedaje, pueden dormir donde encuentren lugar en el centro —apuntó Yuuji a unos cuantos entrenadores primerizos, que como Xanthe habían perdido su primer batalla y no habían podido pagar el hospedaje—. En cuanto a nosotros, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar con el sobrante del dinero de la batalla con Ben, Zawako? Serás mi invitada —y el estómago de Zawako rugió.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué a ella si le prestas dinero y a mí no? ¡Eres muy malo, Yuuji! ¡Te odio! —le gritaba Xanthe, pero Yuuji la ignoró, y Zawako aunque apenada por Xanthe se limitó a hacer una reverencia y seguir a Yuuji a la cafetería— ¡Los odio! ¡Los odio! ¡Los odio! —continuó gritando Xanthe, frustrada por la vida de entrenador.

* * *

**Pokémon: Generación Z.**

**Capítulo 3: Entrenador Pokémon.**

* * *

**Ciudad Petalburgo.**

—Tengo más pokecréditos que tú. No tienes por qué pagarme todo lo que me apetezca —habló May mientras Brendan realizaba el pago de los servicios de hospedaje de un hotel cercano al gimnasio de ciudad Petalburgo— Además… pudimos ir a visitar a mi hermano y hospedarnos allí —le recordó.

—¿Y que tu familia continúe recriminándome? No gracias, no pretendo encontrarme con el peste de tu hermano —mencionó Brendan en señal de molestia— El día ya fue suficientemente malo como para pasarlo del cuello de otro miembro de tu familia —recriminó, lo que molestó a May—. Además, te guste o no, tengo más pokecréditos que tú. No olvides quien soy —se arregló las gafas y sonrió de forma arrogante.

—Me recuerdas mucho a Yuuji, sabes —se quejó May—. En todo caso, puede que sea tiempo de que hablemos con ellos —mencionó sentándose en uno de los videoteléfonos y estando a punto de introducir su tarjeta, cuando Brendan se adelantó y pagó por ella— ¡Oye! —se quejó May, y Brendan desvió la mirada un tanto sonrojado. Al notarlo, May no pudo evitar sonreír—. Entrenadora pokémon Xanthe por favor… —mencionó a un Metagross que servía como operador, y quien inmediatamente la comunicó— Buenas noches Xanthe —le mencionó May, y de inmediato resonó el grito de histeria de Xanthe.

—¡Están en una cita! —gritó la pelirroja, y tanto May como Brendan se conmocionaron por la mención y ambos intentaron negarlo, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que Xanthe se refería a Yuuji y Zawako que comían en una mesa del comedor mientras Xanthe los miraba desde lejos con una bola de arroz como su única comida. Zawako miraba nerviosamente de vez en cuando a dónde ella estaba pero volvía la vista rápido— ¡No es justo! ¡Yuuji le paga todo a Zawako pero a mí me dejan dormir en el piso, y comer bolas de arroz secas! ¡Además, a mí nunca me ha invitado a cenar! ¡Y yo soy más bonita que Zawako! —May suspiró.

—Intuyo que perdiste tu primera batalla… ¿verdad? —preguntó, y Xanthe asintió un par de veces y con ojos llorosos sin despegar la vista de sus compañeros, al parecer Yuuji había pedido un pudín de chocolate para la pelinegra—. ¿Pero cómo perdiste tu primera batalla si fuiste el primer lugar de la academia de Villa Raíz? —insistió tratando de atraer su atención nuevamente.

—Yuuji estúpido…—mascullaba en voz baja la pelirroja mirando a su compañera comer el pudín con gusto, incluso tenía el descaro de darle a su Mudkip.

—Te lo dije, seguramente compró sus calificaciones a algún profesor —apuntó Brendan, fue entonces que Xanthe prestó atención horrorizándose— Como sea, el mentor asignado a Xanthe es Wally, tú deberías preocuparte por Zawako y yo por Yuuji. Xanthe, si quieres recobrar el rumbo perdido lo mejor es que vayas a Ciudad Férrica y busques a Roxana. Seguro ella puede hacerte entrar algo en la cabeza que no sea aire… —y Xanthe enfureció y colgó la llamada.

—¡Brendan! —se quejó May— ¡Eso no fue para nada gentil! —pero él la ignoró— Sé que estás con los nervios de punta porque no hemos logrado tener un momento de tranquilidad, pero eso no significa que debas desquitarte con Xanthe y los chicos. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Tú no eras así. Solías ser una persona muy gentil y amable que amaba a los pokémon por sobre todas las cosas. ¿Qué fue lo que te convirtió en un amargado? —y Brendan le dirigió una mirada de desdén— No intentes echarme la culpa… —se cruzó de brazos May.

—Como si fuera sencillo ignorar lo que pasó… May boba… —se quejó Brendan, y May, al escucharlo, le tiró de una oreja con molestia— ¡Ouch! ¡Oye! —se quejó, May que ya estaba molesta inclusive comenzaba a desprender un aura escarlata.

—No han cambiado nada, par de bobos —escucharon los dos y viraron a la entrada del hotel, donde encontraron a un hombre vistiendo pantalones oscuros y una camisa verde, y que se arreglaba los lentes en todo momento pues le quedaban algo grandes— Por lo que alcancé a escuchar, los tres graduados de la academia de Villa Raíz no son muy confiables. ¿Me pregunto si debo humillarlos como mi padre te humilló a ti Brendan? —susurró el joven, incinerando la ira de Brendan y preocupando a May— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos, May? —preguntó.

—Hola… hermanito… cuanto tiempo sin verte —sonrió May, y Max sacó una Ultrabola de su cinturón—. Este… Max… estamos en medio de un hotel, no considero que sea muy prudente… —pero May entonces vio a Brendan sacar una Mallabola y comenzó a preocuparse— Brendan, no. Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos. Brendan no te atrevas a… —pero las quejas de May fueron ignoradas mientras Brendan lanzaba su Mallabola liberando a su pokémon, un Swampert de mirada fiera y sonrisa burlona idéntica a la de su entrenador. Su hermano liberaba a un Snorlax de su Ultrabola a su vez— ¡No me están escuchando ustedes dos! ¡Siempre que pelean hacen un verdadero desastre! —se quejaba May mientras veía a Brendan llegar con la recepcionista del hotel y entregarle su identificación de entrenador, confundiendo a la cajera.

—¡Swampert! ¡Machacada! —gritó, y en un instante Swampert se lanzó de un movimiento certero en dirección a Snorlax con su brazo brillándole de marrón, lo tomó del cuello, y rudamente lo lanzó por una pared derrotándolo de un movimiento, y perforando con el enorme cuerpo del pokémon la pared del hotel horrorizando a todos los presentes—. Cóbrese lo equivalente a los daños… más una compensación a manera de disculpa… también hablaré con el gerente del lugar y le explicaré mi arrepentimiento, por favor acepte mis disculpas… —y la señorita inmediatamente comenzó a presionar el botón de emergencia llamando al gerente— Estás muy fuera de tu liga, Max. Siempre es un placer humillarte —le sonrió con arrogancia.

—Eres un pesado… Brendan —le respondió Max llamando a su Snorlax— ¿Cómo dices que se llama el engreído del pupilo de Brendan? ¿Yuuji, verdad? —y May asintió sintiéndose un tanto consternada por todo lo que estaba pasando—. Me apetece humillarlo como nuestro padre te humilló a ti, Brendan. Eso seguro le enseñará algo de humildad. Humildad que tú nunca adquiriste —y Max comenzó a retirarse, más antes de hacerlo miró a May con molestia— ¿Qué le ves? —preguntó.

—Sinceramente… a estas alturas ni yo misma lo sé… —fue la respuesta de su hermana mientras observaba a Brendan, que recibía una tremenda reprimenda por el gerente del hotel que apuntaba a un aviso de prohibición de las batallas dentro de las instalaciones— Sin embargo… yo conozco al verdadero Brendan… y sé que está allí dentro, en alguna parte… —finalizó, y se sentó a esperar a que terminara la reprimenda.

**Centro Pokémon de Pueblo Escaso.**

—Xanthe… oye, Xanthe… —sacudía Zawako a una adormilada pelirroja, que al parecer había llorado hasta quedarse dormida. Su Treecko había salido inclusive de su Nidobola para reconfortarla y se encontraba abrazándola— Despierta Xanthe… te traje algo de cenar… —insistió, pero Xanthe no despertaba— Bueno… tú te lo buscaste… Muddy, Pistola de Agua —ordenó Zawako y su Mudkip obedeció y escupió sobre el rostro de Xanthe, que se levantó furiosa y lista para lanzar uno de sus sermones. Pero se detuvo cuando vio un plato de curry en las manos de la pelinegra, y aunque no quiso admitirlo se conmovió.

—Zawako… —mencionó sorprendida y ligeramente emocionada mientras su cabello y rostro goteaban— ¿Trajiste eso para mí? —preguntó con los ojos como platos, Zawako asintió con una sonrisa apenada extendiéndole el plato a Xanthe. Ella lo tomó con calma sin quitar su cara de asombro, tomó la cuchara medio indecisa mirando de reojo la expresión de Zawako. Pero justo cuando estaba por llevarse una porción a la boca tuvo un pensamiento que la hizo sobresaltarse y volver a poner aquella mirada desafiante que la caracterizaba— ¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo con Yuuji? —preguntó sin el más mínimo decoro. La otra niña no entendió la razón de la pregunta pero la mirada insistente de la pelirroja hizo que se ruborizara. Acto que fue mal interpretado por Xanthe, quien de inmediato apretó la cuchara en su mano derecha con toda la intención de romperla— No era una cita… ¿verdad? —Zawako terminó de ponerse como un jitomate maduro con la mención.

—¡Claro que no! —se apresuró a decir moviendo con frenesí las manos delante suyo. Xanthe liberó un poco la presión en su cubierto.

—Como sea, gracias —mencionó, aunque la última palabra salió algo forzada. Comenzó a comer en silencio ante la mirada apenada de su compañera—. La verdad es que tenía hambre. Yuuji es un patán, mira que dejarme dormir aquí mientras se va con otra chica a comer…—paró, recriminándose mentalmente. Al cabo de pocos segundos continúo— Y no me gusta dormir en el piso… quiero irme a casa—terminó con una especie de lloriqueo que sorprendió a Zawako.

—Debe ser difícil para ti —comentó su interlocutora—. Yuuji no es malo… tan sólo te odia por alguna extraña razón…—Xanthe desvió un poco su orgullosa mirada— aunque a decir verdad no es tan incomprensible su desdén… —se susurró a sí misma Zawako. Se puso de pie y ayudó a Xanthe a sentarse en una mesa. Continúo observándola comer y notó en sus azulados ojos los destellos de unas lágrimas traicioneras—. Yuuji no es malo—reafirmó—. Puede parecerte frívolo, pero las cosas que hace las hace por tu bien. Dime una cosa Xanthe, ¿es verdad que pagaste por pasar las materias de la academia de Villa Raiz? —y Xanthe se estremeció, incluso se atragantó un poco con el bocado—. Lo imaginé… no tienes idea de lo que significa ser una entrenadora entonces. Con razón Yuuji te tiene tan poca paciencia —susurró nuevamente mientras la pelirroja se golpeaba el pecho con el puño cerrado intentando no ahogarse.

—Mi familia es muy influyente, no podía no graduarme —lloró finalmente Xanthe—. Tú no lo entiendes porque eres de la prole. Si yo me equivoco es muy importante, si tú o Yuuji se equivocan a nadie le importa —y Zawako sintió una ligera molestia, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Xanthe no estaba tratando de ser hiriente, simplemente lo era sin saberlo—. Se espera mucho de mí, si reprobaba habría sido la vergüenza de mi familia, por eso pagué para que me pasaran —sollozó, y volvió a llenarse la boca de curry.

—Entiendo, pero ¿sabes qué? No estás del todo perdida, aún puedes aprender —le mencionó con entusiasmo. Xanthe la miró unos instantes y dejando caer por fin sus defensas asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano—. Mañana las dos tendremos que competir y ganar nuestra primera batalla, no podemos seguir dependiendo de Yuuji, tenemos que aprender, o nos va a dejar atrás. ¿Quieres seguir el viaje conmigo y Yuuji verdad? —Xanthe lo pensó.

—No me importaría dejar al patán de Yuuji atrás… pero no puedo tener deudas contigo… — Zawako sonrió ante esas palabras—. Supongo que no tengo otra opción. Si tú quieres viajar con Yuuji… entonces tendré que tolerar al patán… —acabó con orgullo.

—El que no quiere viajar con nosotras es él, siente que lo retrasamos, y puede que sea cierto… —agregó Zawako pensativamente— No sé cuáles son las razones de que Yuuji tenga tanta prisa para volverse fuerte, yo sólo sé que quiero que los tres seamos buenos amigos, y que prefiero que viajemos todos juntos. Yuuji es muy impulsivo, tú una pequeña quisquillosa, sin ofender —se apresuró a decir—. Y yo soy una cobarde… ninguno de nosotros tenemos madera para esto, pero aún podemos aprender y sólo aprenderemos estando los tres juntos. Así que, ¿qué me dices? ¿Lo intentamos? —preguntó, Xanthe asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Entonces, duerme bien, mañana temprano vamos a buscar a nuestros oponentes —finalizó, y Xanthe asintió nuevamente y se acomodó debajo de la mesa colocándose una frazada que la enfermera Joy le había dado. Para su sorpresa, Treecko con cautela se acomodó cerca de su cabeza ofreciéndose como almohada. Xanthe lo miró sorprendida y sin decir palabra recargó su cabeza en él tratando de dormir. Zawako sonrió—. Vamos Muddy… —le susurró a su compañero y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los dormitorios hasta que una silueta llamó su atención— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí? —preguntó al encontrar a Yuuji recargado en una pared.

—Me compadecí un poco, pero me alegra haber llegado tarde —mencionó Yuuji. Zawako notó una bola de arroz en su mano—. Al menos ya no tengo que rebajarme al nivel de alimentarla. Te debo una —se retiró.

—Entonces estabas preocupado por Xanthe, eres más amable de lo que pensaba —le mencionó Zawako y Yuuji se ruborizó un poco, pero continuó con su camino—. No eres tan malo como aparentas ser. La verdad es que tienes un buen corazón, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—La razón por la que quiero volverme fuerte lo más rápido posible… —comenzó Yuuji. Zawako sólo lo miró con curiosidad— Es para detener a mi madre… —pero la niña no lo comprendió— Debo detenerla, antes de que haga algo horrible que termine con todo el mundo odiándola. Debo volverme fuerte, y destruir todo lo que ella ha construido. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir, no te debo ninguna otra explicación. Solamente debo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para asegurarme de que ella no haga nada malo —aquello únicamente confundió a Zawako aún más—. No sabes nada de mí. Pero si tú y Xanthe quieren saberlo, tienen que ponerse al tanto, o las dejaré atrás —terminó y Zawako miró a su Mudkip con curiosidad.

—¿La madre de Yuuji? —preguntó. Muddy sólo movió su cabeza en señal de curiosidad. Zawako simplemente se adelantó de regreso a su habitación—. Xanthe quiere ser entrenadora para enorgullecer a su familia y Yuuji para detenerla, yo aún no sé por qué quiero ser una entrenadora, pero, lo averiguaremos juntos, ¿verdad, Muddy? —pero su Mudkip ya no le prestaba atención, caminaba taciturno por el sueño que tenía— Que grosero, me dejas hablando sola —y aun así Zawako lo abrazó y le dio un gentil beso en su frente, antes de entrar en su habitación mirando de reojo por dónde Yuuji caminaba.

**Ruta 103. Junio 17.**

—¡Bien! ¡Esta vez lo conseguiremos! —habló Zawako con entusiasmo. Xanthe, a su lado, reflejaba un cansancio extremo por la mala noche y Yuuji simplemente se mostraba aburrido ante todo, pero observaba en todo momento a Zawako y su entusiasmo—. Lo primero será que capturemos un pokémon para ti Xanthe. Ya regresamos a Ponyta, así que eres la única de los tres que sólo tiene un pokémon —terminó.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes qué pokémon tienes y además te lo regalaron! ¡No puedes juzgarme por ser la única con un pokémon! —se quejó Xanthe sintiendo vergüenza de haber tenido que mandar a su Ponyta de regreso al criadero. Zawako por su parte tuvo que admitir que era verdad lo que la pelirroja decía— Aquí el único que ha capturado un pokémon es el tarado de Yuuji. De todas formas, ¿qué pokémon hay en la ruta 103? —Zawako de inmediato sacó su libreta, nuevamente preocupando a Xanthe y a Yuuji— En definitiva… eres anticuada, Zawako —le mencionó.

—Bueno… no soy muy afecta a la tecnología… —se apenó la pelinegra y observó sus notas— En estado natural antes del cambio climático en la ruta 103 habían Poochyenas, Zigzagoons y Wingulls —leyó Zawako. Yuuji notó algo a la distancia pero prefirió mantener el silencio—. Pero el cambio climático y la venta de mascotas excesiva en Pueblo Escaso han culminado en la presencia en estado salvaje de… ¡Eeeeek! —se estremeció y Yuuji se cubrió la boca intentando no reírse mientras un pokémon le lamía los chamorros a su compañera, que terminó corriendo hasta ocultarse detrás de él como siempre— Lillipups… —apuntó al pequeño pokémon de tipo normal que acababa de sacarle un buen susto.

—¿Tipo normal? ¡Qué aburrido! —se quejó Xanthe y el cachorro corrió por la maleza y desapareció— ¿Qué otros pokémon hay? Los tipo normal me aburren, no tienen nada de especiales —terminó sintiéndose insultada por el ofrecimiento. Zawako suspiró, el increíble cambio de la noche anterior parecía haberse esfumado por completo.

—Pues… otros pokémon que fueron vendidos como mascotas en Hoenn y que proliferaron son los Chatot… —mencionó, y más rápido de lo que terminó de decir el nombre ya tenía un Chatot descansando sobre su cabeza haciéndola estremecer— Al parecer ellos son tolerantes al clima frío de Hoenn y son más bien peste —continuó moviendo la mano sobre su cabeza para ahuyentar al dichoso pokémon que en palabras humanas le dijo "niña grosera, niña grosera" haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo y que sus compañeros soltaran una carcajada—. Además —intentó recobrar la compostura—, hay Shellos de los mares de este y oeste… —prosiguió.

—Un Shellos estará bien para ti, ¿o no princesita? —preguntó Yuuji con su usual arrogancia, Xanthe lo miró con el ceño fruncido— Entonces lo mejor es ir hacía el agua —continuó caminando en dirección a la playa próxima a la ruta. Muy a regañadientes pero la pelirroja lo siguió, en todo momento se repetía que tenía que aprender aunque ese chico la sacara de quicio. Zawako se quedó más atrás para que sus compañeros no miraran como le sacaba la lengua al Chatot de antes de manera infantil.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a atrapar a un Chilos?—preguntó Xanthe mirando la orilla del agua y esperando que alguno estuviera allí tomando el sol.

—Shellos… se llaman Shellos —le reprendió Zawako haciendo de nuevo que la ceja de Xanthe se elevara en disgusto—. Lo mejor que podrías hacer sería pescar con una caña, pero desafortunadamente ninguno de nosotros tiene una —entristeció. Yuuji se llevó una mano a la barbilla y cuando pensó en una idea se la compartió a sus compañeras.

—Zawako, saca a tu Mudkip y pídele que buceé para saber si hay Shellos cerca —dijo a modo de orden, aunque Zawako asintió comprendiendo el plan. Tomó la Buceobola y la lanzó al aire haciendo que Muddy saliera de ella.

—Muddy, necesito que entres al agua y me digas si hay Shellos en esta playa —le mencionó a su pokémon que la miró y asintió lanzándose al agua de un clavado. Esperaron un poco las señales del Mudkip hasta que a lo lejos una columna de agua los sorprendió rebelando a Muddy que con su patita señalaba el lugar debajo de él— ¡Allí! —confirmó Zawako con entusiasmo.

—Bueno, es tu turno princesa… —dijo Yuuji mirando de reojo a Xanthe, quien se quedó allí estática sin saber que hacer haciendo reír al chico.

—¡Deja de burlarte de mí baboso! ¡Sólo estaba pensando en una estrategia!—el comentario le hizo más gracia al arrogante muchacho que lanzó una carcajada como respuesta haciendo que el rostro de Xanthe se pusiera rojo de enojo. Entonces decidió darle un fuerte pisotón en los dedos del pie, Yuuji cambió su risa a una expresión de dolor llevando sus manos a su adolorido pie, incluso unas cuantas lágrimas hicieron presencia. Zawako se preocupó al ver la acción y quiso decir algo pero Xanthe fue más rápida y con un movimiento certero sacó a Treecko de su pokébola resuelta a atrapar a un Shellos sólo por callar a Yuuji.

—Ahora lo que no sé es como sacarlo de allí… —murmuró Xanthe en tono bajo mientras hacía una mueca de preocupación, miró a Treecko que la observaba esperando sus órdenes y seguidamente a Zawako que mantenía su rostro expectante en ella. Volvió su vista nerviosamente hacía dónde Muddy hacía círculos indicando la posición del Shellos y al verlo hacer ese movimiento se dio cuenta de que se formaba un pequeño remolino lo que le dio una rápida idea— No me queda más que intentarlo —volvió a murmurar haciendo un sonido chasqueante con la boca. Yuuji que había dejado de quejarse prestó atención en silencio—. Zawako préstame la ayuda de tu Mudkip sólo esta vez —pidió Xanthe notablemente incomodada por estar pidiendo favores. Zawako se sorprendió un poco pero asintió rápidamente—. Dile que gire más rápido y que deje que Treecko se pare encima de él, sólo eso necesito —concluyo apresuradamente, la otra chica asintió y trasmitió las órdenes a su pokémon sin entender el plan de Xanthe—. Bien, ¡ahora! ¡Salta a la espalda de Mudkip, Treecko! —gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones le daban. Su compañero asintió temeroso por la gran distancia que había entre la orilla y Muddy, dio un tremendo brinco que lo acercó bastante pero no logró alcanzar de todo al Mudkip de modo que cayó al agua horrorizando de vergüenza a su entrenadora, aunque su expresión cambio al notar que Treecko trataba de salir a flote con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Muddy, ayuda a Treecko! —ordenó a su vez Zawako notando el estado de shock de la pelirroja. El pequeño Mudkip asintió y dejando de hacer el remolino se dispuso a nadar hacia Treecko, cuando lo alcanzó se sumergió un poco y colocándose debajo salió a flote cargando en su espalda al exhausto pokémon que lo miró agradecido— Vaya, eso estuvo cerca… por un momento pensé que Treecko se ahogaba —comentó la pelinegra aliviada. Miró hacía Xanthe percatándose de lo enojada y avergonzada por lo que resolvió darle unas palabras alentadoras—. No te preocupes Xanthe, lo importante es que Treecko está bien.

—Sólo fue un error de cálculo —comentó ella con arrogancia. Zawako miró a Yuuji, él se mantenía en silencio observando como Treecko se intentaba poner de pie en la espalda de Muddy—. Como sea… si ya estás bien ponme atención —le mencionó a su pokémon haciendo hueco con sus manos para que el sonido saliera con más potencia. Treecko asintió encontrando el equilibrio necesario para mantenerse en la espalda del pokémon de Zawako mientras éste comenzaba a dar de nuevo vueltas—. Cuando se forme el remolino quiero que busques al Shellos, cuando lo veas impáctalo con fuerza con tu cola hasta lanzarlo fuera del agua. ¿Entendiste? —comentó delatando su plan. Sus dos compañeros pensaron que no era muy ingenioso, pero a falta de una caña de pescar resultaba ser una buena idea. Treecko asintió comprendiendo el plan y Muddy empezó a acelerar la velocidad de sus giros formando el remolino que Xanthe quería. Los alargados ojos de Treecko miraban con atención lo que el remolino exponía hasta que notó unas formas coloridas. Preparó su cola, y cuando un par de figuras salieron a flote mareadas por los giros, Treecko lanzó abanicadas sin encontrar el blanco. Tuvo que intentarlo tres veces hasta que por fin pudo dar de lleno con todas sus fuerzas lanzando a un par de pokémon fuera del agua. Mudkip gruñó un poco en el lenguaje de los pokémon felicitando a su compañero, y Treecko le respondió a duras penas por el esfuerzo del tremendo golpe. Después de eso el compañero de Zawako dejo de hacer los movimientos circulares para empezar a nadar en línea recta hacia la playa, Treecko aún a sus espaldas se aseguraba de tomar suficiente aire para continuar con la batalla contra un par aturdidos Shellos que aterrizaron no muy gentilmente en la playa y que ahora estaban de muy mal humor— ¡Varicolor! ¡Un varicolor! ¡No me importa qué tipo de pokémon sea, si es un varicolor entonces lo quiero! ¡Treecko, Hojas Navaja! —apuntó Xanthe dándole sólo unos segundos de respiro a su compañero, pero Treecko obedeció, aunque lanzando unas balas semilla en lugar de hojas navaja en dirección a dos Shellos que habían terminado cerca de Yuuji. El pobre muchacho no pudo hacer más que lanzarse al suelo evitando los proyectiles— ¡Mátalos! —gritaba, y tanto Treecko como el par de Shellos se horrorizaron— ¡No literalmente! ¡Derrótalo para que pueda capturarlo! —ordenó Xanthe por demás frustrada.

—Xanthe, primero que nada, es ilegal atacar a un humano con tu pokémon —mencionó Zawako mientras Yuuji se ponía de pie y preparaba su Gloriabola para lanzar a Torchic a la batalla—. Tranquilo por favor, está aprendiendo —y Yuuji se cruzó de brazos pero desistió—. En segundo lugar. Los Shellos rosas no son varicolor, son una variante muy común. Los varicolor son pokémon muy raros —continuó con su explicación, y entonces notó que ambos Shellos intentaban escapar a toda velocidad de regreso al mar, aunque eran bastante lentos—. En tercer lugar, los ataques de Treecko a su nivel actual son Absorber, Bala Semilla, Golpetazo y Mirada Lasciva, no puedes gritarle a tu pokémon que haga algo que no sabe. Aprende a usar los ataques. Treecko ya de por si es fuerte contra los tipo agua, solo selecciona los ataques correctos —anunció.

—A ver… veamos… el ataque correcto… ¡Mirada Lasciva! —gritó Xanthe, y Treecko, aunque algo confundido, lanzó una mirada al par de Shellos que huía lentamente en dirección al agua— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó Xanthe a dos pasos de la histeria total, incluso se empezó a tirar de los cabellos.

—¿Qué esperas? ¿Que lance rayos por los ojos? Mirada Lasciva es un ataque que requiere de contacto visual entre atacante y receptor, y el objetivo de Mirada Lasciva es el de asustar a quien mira a Treecko a los ojos para que baje su defensa —le gritó Yuuji con muy poca paciencia, y Xanthe se fastidió—. ¡Solo usa los ataques de tipo hierba de Bala Semilla o Absorber! —se molestó.

—¿Te mataría decir por favor? —se quejó Xanthe y Yuuji enfureció e intentó ir a hacerle frente, pero Zawako lo abrazó de la cintura y clavó los tenis al suelo impidiéndole a Yuuji intervenir—. ¡Ahora, usa Absorber! —Treecko por fin tuvo una orden que seguir que le sonó coherente. Reunió energía y la concentró en el Shellos rosa, que terminó debilitado a escasos centímetros del agua, mientras el Shellos azul lograba escapar— ¿Ahora qué hago, ahora qué hago? —preguntó asustada la peliroja moviendo los brazos de arriba a abajo.

—¡Lanza una pokébola! —gritaron sus compañeros furiosos por el poco conocimiento de Xanthe. Esta vez hasta Zawako estaba molesta. Xanthe sintió las miradas como si fuese un ataque de Mirada Lasciva, se estremeció, pero buscó una pokébola, sin encontrar ninguna— No puede ser, Xanthe, no me digas que no tienes pokébolas… —preguntó descolocado Yuuji. Por su parte el Shellos comenzó a despertar.

—¡Va a huir! —se apresuró a decir Zawako. Entonces abrió su bolso y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente encontrando una pequeña esfera rosada, lo que la deprimió un poco mientras la miraba con ojos llorosos— Toma Xanthe… me sobraba una Saludbola de todas formas… —mintió y le entregó el objeto a Xanthe— La compré porque estaba muy bonita, pero supongo que tú la necesitas más… —lloró.

—Zawako… —se impresionó Xanthe mientras tomaba la pokébola. Asintió y tomó su pokédex— Registrando Saludbola… —escaneó el código, y cuando la señal de 'ok' salió, apuntó y lanzó la Saludbola pero con pésima puntería y ésta estuvo a punto de caer al agua— ¡Hay no! —gritó horrorizada. Treecko que notó lo que ocurría se puso en cuatro patas, y Yuuji observó sorprendido el cómo desaparecía en un ataque de velocidad tremendo, saltaba, golpeaba la Saludbola con su cola redirigiéndola a Shellos que fue impactado por ella y atrapado dentro. Treecko entonces cayó al agua completamente extenuado, pero Xanthe estaba más concentrada en la Saludbola que en Treecko por lo que Yuuji se lanzó al agua para sacar al pobre pokémon. Pero antes de que terminara de sumergirse el horrorizado Torchic salió por sí mismo de la Gloriabola de Yuuji aterrado por el agua— ¡Vamos! ¡Captúrate! ¡Yo te lo ordeno! —recriminó Xanthe, y la Saludbola como respondiéndole dejó de temblar— ¡Si! —festejó saltando junto con Zawako que festejaba también. Pero ambas notaron a Yuuji saliendo del agua con Treecko— Am… ¿por qué estás mojado? —preguntó.

—¡Porque cierta persona tiene pésima puntería y su pokémon se lanzó al agua sin saber nadar! —apuntó él a un Treecko que temblaba de miedo, Torchic se compadeció por el pobre que ya estornudaba con frio por lo que lanzó una llamarada haciendo una fogata para que la víctima del frio se calentara un poco— Deberías ser más considerada con Treecko, incluso aprendió el

Ataque Rápido para que pudieras capturar a Shellos. Desde que lo obtuviste no haces más que ignorarlo, pero él te apoyó al grado de terminar medio-ahogado —recriminó Yuuji y Xanthe aunque furiosa por la reprimenda tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

—Gracias por el buen trabajo… Treecko… —le mencionó Xanthe. Treecko, que por vez primera sentía el aprecio de Xanthe sintió que lloraría, y tanto Torchic como Mudkip intercambiaron miradas mientras el compañero de la peliroja se esforzaba por no soltarse en llanto. Yuuji simplemente suspiró.

—Bueno, atrapaste a Shellos, gracias a la Saludbola que Zawako compró por cierto —reprendió el chico nuevamente y Zawako se estremeció un poco—. Shellos está en condiciones de batalla. Y ya que Zawako invirtió sus pokecréditos en una Saludbola que no utilizó para ella misma, ninguna tiene créditos. Lo que significa que si quieren comer hoy tendrán que ganar una batalla. Treecko no está en condiciones por el chapuzón, así que Xanthe, tendrás que usar a Shellos — Xanthe se preocupó un poco al respecto pero Zawako buscó sus notas y le mostró los ataques de Shellos—. Zawako, no puedes seguir huyéndole a tu segundo pokémon, ya va siendo tiempo de que lo utilices. El pobre también tiene hambre —apuntó Yuuji. Zawako asintió contrariada.

—Lo usaré en la próxima batalla entonces pero… ahora el problema es conseguir oponentes. ¿Dónde encontraremos uno? —Yuuji sonrió y les pidió a ambas seguirlo de regreso a Pueblo Escaso en dirección a un pequeño parque donde varios niños estaban reunidos teniendo batallas pokémon—. Pero Yuuji… ¿no son muy jóvenes? —preguntó Zawako, y una niña siendo perseguida por un bebé Azurill pasó frente a ella—. Qué lindo… —mencionó distrayéndose momentáneamente, pero entonces se concentró y siguió a Yuuji—. Sé que necesitamos dinero pero… combatir a pequeñines es… —comenzó. Entonces vio a un Lillipup siendo lanzado por los aires por un Machop— un… abuso… —continúo sobresaltada, mientras un niño corría llorando en dirección a su Lillipup y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—¡Te lo dije mocoso! —le gritó un hombre de al menos unos veinte años al pobre niño que lloraba abrazando a su Lillipup— ¡Este es nuestro territorio! ¡Ahora, los pokecréditos! —sacó su licencia de entrenador el hombre con aspecto de motociclista, y el niño se quedó sin dinero para sus dulces— ¿Sólo 50 pokecréditos? ¿Así de patético eres? —se quejó fingiendo que pateaba forzando al niño a correr con su Lilipup en brazos— ¿Qué tal va tu cacería? —le preguntaba el hombre a su compañera, una mujer alrededor de su misma edad con la cabeza rapada y aretes por todas partes. Se veía bastante desarreglada y mal maquillada.

—Koffing se ha divertido mucho torturando a los tipo hada de las niñitas éstas —apuntó la mujer a una niñita vestida de rosa con un Flabébé en brazos. Su hermana mayor, una extraña mujer vestida de forma fantasmagórica intentaba en vano despertar a un noqueado Shuppet—. Son tan patéticas. A pesar de que la hermana mayor intentó defender a su hermanita ella también terminó derrotada —sonrió la mujer.

—¡Eso no es justo! —apuntó la joven con las ropas fantasmagóricas— Me atacaste a mí con el Gas Venenoso de tu Koffing —tosió, sintiéndose nauseabunda y mareada—. ¡Eso es ilegal! —recriminó.

—¿Te parece que seamos legales, pequeña idiota? —le mencionó el hombre empujándola al suelo— Ahora paga, y no seas tan tacaña como estos niños, quiero que agregues la compensación de la buena batalla, o volveremos mañana a torturar al Flabébé de tu hermanita —apuntó al pokémon noqueado y envenenado haciendo llorar a la niña de vestido rosa.

—Cómo puedes ver Zawako, los entrenadores más patéticos dentro de lo patético se reúnen en los parques para enfrentar a los niños que apenas y se pueden defender —interrumpió Yuuji molestando al par que lo miró fijamente—. No son más que cobardes —les sonrió de forma arrogante y tanto Zawako como Xanthe se mostraron intimidadas, pues los entrenadores eran mayores que Yuuji y se acercaban a él con malas intenciones—. Enfrentar a pokémon tan débiles de seguro tiene a sus pokémon en muy bajo nivel. Cualquier entrenador novato podría vencerlos —prosiguió cruzándose de brazos.

—Tienes una boca muy grande, mocoso —habló el punk con molestia encorvándose para mirar a Yuuji fijamente—. Y supongo que me harás frente. Veamos qué tan bueno eres —le espetó el hombre.

—No voy a enfrentarte —sonrió él—. Ellas dos sí… —apuntó, y tanto Xanthe como Zawako se sobresaltaron— Yo voy a supervisar que la batalla siga las reglas. ¿Qué me dices? Una batalla doble, tú y ella contra ellas dos —apuntó Yuuji.

—¿Tan cobarde eres que dejas que unas niñas enfrenten tus batallas? —Yuuji movió sus hombros de arriba debajo de forma arrogante—. Cuando termine con ellas, sigues tú, cobarde —espetó el hombre. Asustó a unos niños de un gruñido acomodándose en el parque y preparando su pokébola—. ¡Comencemos! ¡Ve, Machop! —anunció el hombre, y la mujer a su lado se preparó también.

—¡Ve, Koffing! —los dos pokémon se mostraron. Machop inclusive presumió su musculatura, el Koffing viró varias veces sobre su eje rodando de forma distraída. Yuuji entonces miró a Xanthe y a Zawako, las dos se pusieron del otro lado del improvisado campo de batalla.

—¡Ve Shellos! —gritó Xanthe mientras lanzaba su Saludbola. El pequeño y tranquilo Shellos bostezó al salir preocupando a Xanthe que tenía su primera batalla con él, y más importante, una batalla doble. Zawako estaba igualmente preocupada pues estaba por utilizar un pokémon que no sabía siquiera qué era.

—¡Ve! —gritó la pelinegra, y al estallar la pokébola una pequeña Ledyba apareció, movió sus patitas en señal de desafío ante los pokémon frente a ella. Inclusive le lanzó un pequeño golpe de advertencia a Shellos para que se mantuviera al margen—. Un bicho… sabía que sería un bicho… —lloró Zawako. Ledyba volvió a amenazar a todos a su alrededor orgullosa. Yuuji simplemente sacó su pokédex, el artefacto le dio toda la información de ambos pokémon aliados.

—Un Shellos de personalidad calmada y un Ledyba de personalidad firme, vaya combinación más extraña. En especial si consideramos que son todo lo contrario a sus entrenadoras —sonrió Yuuji. Se acomodó su sombrero empezando a disfrutarlo, las niñas lo miraron de reojo preocupadas por el desinterés que mostraba—. Ésta es una batalla de dos contra dos, sin sustituciones, no se permite el uso de factores externos. Yo, el entrenador Yuuji actuaré como juez de la batalla —mencionó al sacar su identificación de entrenador pasándola por la pokédex—. Ya es oficial, lo que significa que se acabaron tus trampas —terminó sonriéndole al punk, éste simplemente lanzó un escupitajo a su diestra amedrentando mentalmente a Yuuji.

—No necesito de trampas para acabar con un par de niñas principiantes. ¡Machop! ¡Patada Baja! —ordenó el hombre. Machop corrió hasta Shellos y de un movimiento le dio una tremenda patada lanzándolo a uno de los árboles del parque donde el pokémon quedó clavado, instantes después se sacudió un poco adolorido.

—¡Shellos! —se preocupó Xanthe, pero el pequeño pokémon se arrastró de regreso a la arena de batalla— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó consternada empezando a sentir empatía por sus compañeros. Shellos asintió con una sonrisa algo boba que se borró cuando Machop volvió a ir a su encuentro— ¡Has algo! —gritó Xanthe aterrada.

—¡Ledyba! ¡Reflejo! —gritó Zawako, y para sorpresa de todos Ledyba obedeció. Lanzó su pantalla protectora frente a Shellos haciendo que Machop se estrellara de lleno en ella siendo lanzado con fuerza hacía atrás— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, Xanthe asintió aliviada. Momentos más tarde, Ledyba fue muy violentamente tacleado por el Koffing—. ¡Ledyba! —se perturbó Zawako pero respiró, mantuvo la calma y una mirada de determinación le apareció en el rostro— ¡Puño Cometa! —anunció y su pequeña compañera dio un giro en el aire de emoción sin verse afectada por el golpe. Lanzó una ráfaga de puñetazos potentes que impactaron a ambos pokémon enemigos, aunque Koffing no resultó tan herido como Machop que no esperaba el ataque. Sin embargo, se repuso de inmediato y dando un salto tacleó a Ledyba arrojándola al suelo, ya allí comenzó a aplastarla con su cuerpo.

—Xanthe, concéntrate —anunció Yuuji, pero Xanthe no sabía qué hacer—. No te metí en este problema para que te acobardaras y dejaras todo el trabajo a Zawako. Ella fue el tercer lugar de la academia por su propio mérito y pese a que es la primera vez que usa un Ledyba se está defendiendo. ¡Eso es lo que significa ser un entrenador, encontrar la forma de confiar en tus pokémon! —le explicó. Xanthe viró para ver a su Shellos que le sonreía de una forma peculiar— Desde el momento en que capturas un pokémon ya existe un vínculo entre él y su entrenador. Son uno en la batalla. Así como Zawako ha logrado denotar firmeza como su pokémon tú debes mantener la calma como tu Shellos —apuntó Yuuji.

—Mantener la calma… como Shellos… —susurró Xanthe, respiró y se tranquilizó— Shellos… ¡Usa Hidropulso contra Koffing! —ordenó y Shellos respondió con una gentil sonrisa distraída. Abrió la boca formando una esfera de agua y la cual lanzó a Koffing a media embestida. Éste comenzó a rodar tras el impacto hasta terminar todo mareado— ¡Buen tiro! ¡Está confundido! —celebró Xanthe.

—Gracias Xanthe… ese Koffing nos estaba pulverizando. No tenemos ataques para enfrentarlo… —suspiró Zawako aliviada y entonces divisó a Machop corriendo con al brazo listo— ¿Golpe de Karate? Shellos es muy lento como para evadirlo. ¡Ledyba! ¡Placaje! —ordenó apresurada. Su compañera se apresuró a colocarse frente a Shellos velozmente, se elevó un poco y embistió el torso de Machop haciéndolo retroceder de nueva cuenta mientras lanzaba un gritillo de dolor. Se repuso a media embestida y tomó el armazón de las alas de Ladyba frenando su velocidad y haciendo que la pequeña catarina gruñera enfurecida.

—¡Deja a Ledyba en paz, abusivo! ¡Shellos, Bofetada de Lodo! —ordenó Xanthe molesta. Shellos entonces le escupió lodo a Machop en el rostro—. ¡Ahora, usa Hidropulso! —prosiguió, y tras un potente impacto, Machop terminó igual a Koffing, mareado y rodando sin rumbo alguno— ¡Ambos están confundidos! —celebró Xanthe encontrando su ritmo.

—Pero cuando Koffing se recupere estaremos en problemas si usa su Gas Venenoso, hay que derrotarlo a él primero. ¡Ledyba! ¡Puño Cometa! —aprovechando la distracción generada por la confusión y del como Koffing giraba y lanzaba remanentes de gas oloroso por todos lados menos donde estaban sus oponentes Ledyba lo golpeó repetidas ocasiones con fuerza. El último golpe fue crítico pese a que no tenía ventaja, y Koffing terminó noqueado en la arena.

—Koffing ya no puede continuar —anunció Yuuji mirando de nuevo con arrogancia a los abusivos. La furiosa motorista llamó a Koffing de regreso bufando—. ¿Ya lo ven? Estaban acabados desde que comenzó la batalla. Zawako es la segunda mejor de la Academia de Villa Raíz y aunque Xanthe sea una inútil por Zawako hará un esfuerzo —sonrió Yuuji recibiendo una bola de lodo al rostro—. ¡Oye! —se quejó.

—¿A quién llamas inútil? ¡No eres más que un plebeyo inepto! —se quejó Xanthe. Miró a Shellos y éste asintió— ¡Ahora Shellos! ¡Bomba de Lodo! —anunció tratando de impresionar a sus compañeros, especialmente a Yuuji. El pokémon tomó aire y lanzó una enorme bola de lodo a gran velocidad que noqueó a Machop, e incluso llenó el rostro de Yuuji nuevamente de lodo para regocijo de la pelirroja que estalló en carcajadas— Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien, pequeño Shellos —sonrió Xanthe.

—Machop no puede continuar. Las ganadoras son Zawako y Xanthe —apuntó Yuuji y ambas se abrazaron gritando de alegría. Shellos festejó con calma moviendo su gracioso copetito de un lado a otro mientras sonreía, Ledyba por su parte voló a la cabeza de Zawako que se estremeció, llenó sus ojos de lágrimas y se quedó allí temblando de miedo mientras Ledyba anidaba en su cabello. Lo único que la pobre niña pudo hacer fue gritar el nombre de Yuuji suplicando por ayuda—. Ya voy, ya voy, estoy algo ocupado —mencionó mientras se limpiaba el lodo del rostro y veía al par de abusadores que lo miraban con odio—. Pude haberlos enfrentado yo, pero es más humillante el que hayan sido derrotados por una entrenadora que jamás ha ganado una batalla en toda su vida y otra que le tiene miedo a su propio pokémon —sonrió Yuuji. Tras la revelación, los motoristas se mostraron sorprendidos—. Abusar de los débiles no está bien. Burlas aparte, lo que hacen es cobarde y debería buscar a la oficial Jenny para ponerle un fin. Pero todos somos entrenadores y nos une algo especial, los pokémon —explicó—. Imagina que alguien lastimara sin razón alguna a tu Machop. ¿Cómo te sentirías? —le preguntó.

—No me agradaría —confesó el motorista—. ¡Pero me agrada menos que un mocoso como tú intente darme una lección! —enfureció. Lo apuntó de forma acusadora, pero Yuuji se cruzó de brazos— De ahora en adelante enfrentaré a otros más fuertes, y me volveré más fuerte. Voy a derrotar a esas niñitas, y después te voy a derrotar a ti —lo amenazó.

—Te estaré esperando —le regresó la amenaza Yuuji que entonces notó que Zawako se encontraba de rodillas sobre el suelo y temblando mientras apuntaba al Ledyba durmiendo sobre su cabeza con la barriga arriba—. Tu miedo a los tipo bicho es algo exagerado, ¿no lo crees? —le preguntó, tomó a Ledyba que se despertó molesto y le propinó un derechazo en la mejilla a Yuuji— ¡Ouch! ¡Oye! —se quejó. Zawako se secó las lágrimas y llamó a Ledyba dentro de su pokébola.

—¡Tengo pokecréditos! ¡Tengo pokecréditos! —celebró Xanthe dando brincos— ¡Seguiré ganando batallas! ¡Comeré y cenaré con todo lo que gane! ¡Y no te invitaré nada, Yuuji egoísta y traidor! —se quejó.

—¡Con lo que ganaste apenas y tendrás para la comida y la cena! —apuntó el chico—. Los entrenadores deben combatir para ganar créditos, y estos combates evolucionan a los pokémon. Entrenador y pokémon dependen el uno del otro. Así que, o comen juntos o se mueren de hambre juntos —Xanthe lo pensó y asintió—. Bien, ahora el que necesita ganar una batalla soy yo o no tendré con qué cenar… —dijo mirando a todos lados buscando un buen rival, tanto Xanthe como Zawako lo siguieron cuando se acercaba a un chico mayor. La de cabello naranja ya al menos lo toleraba un poco más sabiendo que a pesar de su frialdad tenía una forma peculiar de preocuparse por las dos, además muy dentro de su corazón el chico comenzaba a despertar sentimientos extraños en la niña. Pero de momento eso no ocupaba la mente de la pelirroja, que sólo podía pensar que ahora comprendía un poco mejor lo que significaba ser una entrenadora pokémon.


End file.
